Más que amigos
by Takara-hime
Summary: Universo alterno. Sakura regresa a Tokio después de seis años y va a estudiar en un internado; el mismo en donde están sus mejores amigos... pero los sentimientos han cambiado. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen Tal vez otras parejas ... XD
1. El regreso

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Este es mi primer fic… espero que les guste. No los molesto más. **

_**Más que amigos.**_

**El regreso.**

Cargaba mis pesadas maletas por el aeropuerto. No se esperaba que nadie me recibiera así que fui directamente a coger taxi.

-Lo siento.-dije cuando sin querer choque contra un señor de edad ya avanzada. Recogí mis maletas y continúe en búsqueda de un taxi. La idea no me agradaba tanto, después de todo había mucha gente esta noche.

Llegué al asfalto y, para mí buena suerte, justo un taxi se desocupaba. Creo que corrí hacía él y me embarqué de una, no tenía que pensármelo dos veces.

-Buenas noches.-dijo amablemente el conductor.

-Buenas noches.-contesté con una sonrisa, en mí país la mayoría de los taxistas solo te preguntan _¿A dónde la llevo?_

-Por favor, ¿Podría llevarme al Internado Konoha?-pregunté con la misma sonrisa, era ya muy de noche y temía que no quisiera llevarme hasta allá; después de todo queda un poco lejos de la ciudad, bueno, está bastante apartado de la ciudad.

El señor se quedó en silencio.

-Ah, está bien, lo entiendo.-dije mientras cogía mis maletas y me preparaba para salir del auto.

-Claro.-respondió y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.-me acomodé mejor en el sillón trasero.

Todo el camino al internado estuve platicando con el señor, hablábamos de cosas triviales. _¿Qué de dónde venía? ¿Qué como así iba a estudiar ahí? Qué ahí solo estudiaba la gente con dinero, etc. _Yo solo sonreía y respondía, estaba muy feliz de regresar a Tokio; que aunque no sea mí país natal, me gusta mucho por cinco grandes razones: Porque aquí estaban mis mejores amigos, porque era una ciudad hermosa, porque las personas son amables, porque tiene buena comida y porque tiene un elevado nivel en estudios. Sí, me parece la ciudad perfecta.

-Ya llegamos.-Me dijo el señor.

-Muchas gracias.-le dije mientras me bajaba con mis maletas y le pagaba.

-No hay porque.-respondió y se fue.

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y vi el lugar.

Estaba en la puerta de entrada. Había una gran reja de color negra y con unas puntas que parecían lanzas. El lugar estaba rodeado por unas inmensas paredes color marrón oscuro.

"_Maldición."_Pensé mientras me daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. ¿Quién me iba a abrir la puerta?

Miré a mis alrededores, no había nadie. Me acerqué a las rejas, se puede decir que medio la toqué y apareció un joven alto del otro lado.

El joven abrió la puerta, yo solo sonreía nerviosamente. No lo podía ver puesto que todo estaba oscuro.

-Sígame.-dijo con un tono algo suave.

Iba a coger mis maletas cuando el joven se me adelantó, las cogió y empezó a caminar. Yo solo le seguí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Qué curso?-preguntó con la mirada aún al frente, o eso creo.

-Voy a cuarto curso.-respondí con mi habitual sonrisa en la cara.

-Uhmm… Cuarto curso.-dijo con un tono que parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Sí.-

-A estas horas no se espera a nadie.-dijo el chico.

-Es que… mi vuelo se retrasó.-dijo con una risita un tanto nerviosa.

El chico se volteo y me miró, pude notar que tenía unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello.

-¿Vienes del extranjero?-preguntó.

-Aja.-dije con sencillez yo.

-Sabes.-el chico parecía haber cogido un poco de confianza.- Debido a que llegaste tarde, muy tarde.-recalcó estas últimas palabras.-No puedes elegir habitación.-

-Sobre eso mismo quiero hacerle una pregunta.-dije.

-Trátame como tú, no como usted… me hace sentir anciano.-el tono con el que lo dijo era chistoso. Me reí.

-Dime… ¿Aquí se asignan los cuartos de manera mixta o mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres?-pregunte.

-Mujeres con mujeres y hombres con hombres.-respondió mirando al frente, estábamos cerca de llegar.

-Ah, me lo imaginaba.-dije mirando al frente.

Llegamos a la residencia. Era inmensa, de tres pisos y con algunas ventanas, la puerta era color café oscuro y la manija dorada.

El joven se apresuro a abrir, alzó el interruptor y unas luces se prendieron.

Al fin puede ver cómo era y él ver como yo era.

Un joven un notablemente más alto que yo, quizás tenía unos 18 años. Pelo negro, largo y agarrado con una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran negros, pero parecían que de vez en cuando adquirían una tonalidad carmesí. Cerca de los ojos tenía unas rayas, creo que deben ser hereditarias porque no le veo otra razón a su existencia.

El joven me quedó observando durante unos instantes. Me sonrojé levemente pero lo oculte. Soy muy buena actuando.

Su rostro se me hacía familiar, me recordaba a… no, debe ser imaginación mía.

-Tú nombre.-dijo mirando mi rostro.

-Haruno Sakura.-respondí mientras miraba hacia los lados.

-Ven, te indico dónde dormirás.-me dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo llevando consigo mis maletas.

-Esta es la sección de cuarto curso hombres.-Me señaló un pasillo con unas puertas que al parecer tenía unos nombres pegados en cada puerta.-Por cierto, las mujeres tiene prohibido ingresar a cualquier sección de hombres, al igual que los hombres al de mujeres.-

Asentí con la cabeza, me lo esperaba.

-Esta es la sección de cuarto curso mujeres.-dijo mientras señalaba un pasillo que quedaba cerca del de los hombres.-Busquemos tú nombre en una de estas puertas.-E iba de puerta en puerta leyendo lo que decían.

-¿Cuántas compañeras de cuarto?-pregunté.

-Tres.-dijo sin dejar de leer los letreros, yo solo iba detrás de él.-Aquí está.-Y se paraba al frente de una puerta.

Me paré junto a él y leí lo que decían los letreritos. _"Hyuga Hinata"- "Ten-ten"- "Haruno Sakura.-"_Los tres letreros pegados en la puerta. Junto a la puerta había tres especies de cajitas, cada uno con un nombre; el mío, por pura coincidencia, era de color rosado, pero un rosado oscuro.

-Tomaba.-Y me entregaba las maletas junto con dos llaves hechas en un collar, se veía genial.-Está es la llave de tu habitación y esta.-decía mientras cogía la llave más pequeña.-Es para que puedas abrir tú estante y coger tú correo.-dijo mientras me señalaba la cajita.

-Gracias.-dije un poco extrañada de que él tuviera la llave de mi cuarto y la de mi correo. Y mucho más de que me las entregara hechas como un collar, un hermoso collar.

-Ah, por cierto.-dijo mientras se alejaba.-Soy de tercero y estoy encargado de vigilar a los integrantes de tú habitación… eso te cuenta a ti.-Y se fue.

Lo miré un poco confusa. Estaba encargado de vigilar a las chicas de mi habitación, eso me contaba a mí… por eso estaba afuera, me debía de estar esperando.

Aleje mis pensamientos y abrí la puerta. Alcé el interruptor y vi como eran las cosas a mí alrededor. La habitación era bastante amplia. Todo el cuarto estaba pintado de color celeste oscuro, había dos camas al lado derecho de la puerta y una al lado izquierdo; el cobertor de las camas era blanco, junto a cada cama había una mini cómoda y encima un estante en donde poner fotos, libros, etc. Junto a la pared había un escritorio con una lámpara, un poco lejos del escritorio había un espejo de cuerpo entero y más lejos había una puerta que supongo debe conducir al baño.

Vi que la única cama que estaba disponible era la que estaba al lado izquierdo, ¿Será acaso por qué estaba cerca de una ventana? No le di importancia y puso mi maleta junto a la mini cómoda, apagué la luz y me dispuse a dormir. Había tenido un largo viaje y estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Ni siquiera me cambie de ropa, solo acomodé mejor mi cabeza sobre la almohada y…

------------- a la mañana siguiente.--------------------------

Algo me tocaba, pero decidí darle más importancia a mi sueño así que solo me movía un poco. Alguien o algo me movía, pero mi sueño era mayor. Ese alguien o algo me movió más duro y decidí ver qué pasaba.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, al inicio veía todo un poco borroso, así que me senté y me restregué los ojos.

-Buenos días.-escuché que decía una voz femenina.

-Buenos días.-decía otra voz, esta era más delicada.

-Buenos días.-dije mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban paradas frente a mí.

Eran dos muchachas de mi misma edad. Una tenía el cabello largo, azulado y flequillo, sus ojos eran color perla; muy extraño a mi parecer pero le quedaban bien. La otra muchacha tenía el cabello café oscuro al igual que sus ojos y lo cargaba recogido en dos chonguitos, su tez era algo bronceada, parecía un poco más ruda que la otra chica.

-Mi nombre es Ten-ten.-dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-Mi- mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.-dijo la otra muchacha tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.-dije presentándome yo.

-Así que tú eres la compañera que llegó tarde.-dijo la chica pelo castaño.- ¿Qué tan tarde llegaste?-preguntó.

-No sé.-dije, la verdad es que no había visto la hora.-Creo que a eso de las 12 o 12:30.

-Muy tarde.-dijo la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a guardar tus cosas?-preguntó la peli azul.

-Gracias.-dije mientras cogía una de mis 2 maletas y empezaba a desempacar, ellas ayudaban con la otra.

Fueron guardando mi ropa en la mini cómoda, yo ordenaba mis cosas; cuadros de mi familia, perfumes, libros, etc.

Al fondo de mi maleta estaba un portarretratos en donde estaba yo, junto a un chico de cabello negro a mi izquierda y uno de cabello rubio a mi derecha. Lo coloqué en el estante y…

Rápidamente abrí mis cajones, cogí una ropa mía junto con una toalla y me adentré en el baño.

Me duche lo más rápido que pude, me cambie a velocidad luz y salí del baño.

Llevaba una blusa roja con cuello doblado y sin mangas, un pantalón jean y unas zapatillas blancas. Tenía dos collares; un con una gema en forma de rombo color carmesí; este me quedaba bastante pegado al cuello y el otro era el de las llaves que era metálico y color plateado.

-Veo que te alistaste rápido.-dijo la castaña.

-Sí.-dije mientras buscaba entre uno de los cajones el celular y el Ipod.

Estaba por salir cuando me detengo en la puerta, regresó a ver a las chicas.

-¿Me acompañan?-preguntó mientras las miro.-No conozco bien el lugar, por favor.-

-Claro.-dijo la castaña.

-Sí.-dijo la peli azul.

-Vamos.-dije mientras me apresuraba a salir.

Rápidamente, y esquivando a un montón de chicas que hablaban entre sí en los pasillos, salí del pasillo de mujeres. Estaba por entrar al de hombres cuando me acordé de lo que dijo el chico de cabello negro. Me detuve, los busqué con la mirada y nada.

Sin esperar a Hinata y Ten-ten salí del instituto._"Tal vez estén afuera."_ Me decía mientras buscaba una cabellera rubia junto a una negra.

Caminé de un lado a otro. No estaban, ¿En dónde demonios se podían haber metido?

Un ruido hace que regrese a ver a mi derecha.

Había un montón de chicas formando un círculo mientras intentaban llegar al centro. Vi como se iban apartando para darle paso a alguien.

Observé una melena rubia y una negra. Eran ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corría hacia ellos.

Vi como me observaban un poco extrañados, pero no esperé reacción.

-¡¡Naruto!!-Grité antes de abalanzarme contra el rubio dándole un abrazo.

El chico no hizo nada y esperó a que me apartara.

-¡¡Sasuke!!-dije y esta vez fui contra el pelinegro. Como estaba más alto que yo me colgué de su cuello. Permanecía así durante unos segundos y después me aparté.

Ambos me miraban con cara de extrañados.

Mi corazón recibió un fuerte impactó. ¿Acaso no me reconocían? Me entraron ganas de llorar pero me las aguante y las disimulé muy bien.

Vi que solo me miraban como si fuera una total desconocida.

Sabía actuar muy bien y esconder mis lágrimas, pero sentía que ya no podía más. Di unos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Me di la vuelta e iba a salir corriendo cuando escuché mi nombre.

-Sakura.-dijo una voz suave como la seda.

Me giré y los miré. Naruto regresó a ver a Sasuke y este sonreía; una cosa poco usual en él.

-¿Sakura?-dijo ahora el rubio.-Sakura.-Y me señalaba.

Me acerqué a ellos.

-Claro que soy yo Naruto.-dije mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas.- ¿Quién más?

-¡¡Sakura!!-Gritó el rubio y me abrazó.

-Naruto, me vas a dejar sin aire.-dije pero él no me hizo caso. La verdad es que sí me estaba dejando sin aire.

-Naruto suéltala.-dijo la suave voz de Sasuke.

Me continuó abrazando y a mí ya me empezaba a faltar el aire.

-Naruto suéltala.-repitió.

No me soltó. Sentía la necesidad de respirar, pero la fuerza con la que me abrazaba me lo impedía.

Vi levemente la figura de Naruto apartarse debido a que alguien le empujó y ese alguien era Sasuke.

Puso su mano en mi espalda mientras yo respiraba difícilmente.

-Serás dobe.-dijo el azabache sin quitar su mano de mi espalda.-Acaba de llegar y ya la quieres matar.-

-Gra… gracias Sasuke.-dije intentando respirar mejor.

Él quitó su mano de mi espalda.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan.-Dijo el pelirrubio con el rostro afligido.

-No te preocupes Naruto.-no me agradaba verlo triste.-No es nada.-

-Pero casi te asfixio.-dijo él.

-Bueno, si omitimos ese pequeñísimo detalle toda esta bien.-sonreí.

-¿Pero cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo así estás aquí?-empezó con la preguntadera Naruto.

-Hmp… dobe¬¬.-dijo Sasuke.

-Ya les voy a contar todo.-Iba a empezar a hablar con ellos cuando sentí un montón de miradas sobre mí.

Miré a mis alrededores y vi a muchas chicas que me miraba con odio y rencor, como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo. Me sentía incómoda en esa situación.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo una voz proveniente de entre la multitud.- ¿Y por qué abrasas a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto-kun?-dijo otra voz. Poco a poco se iban acercando más a mí.- ¿Con qué derecho los abrasas? ¿Qué eres para ellos?-decían.

Estaba aturdida, aquellas chicas se acercaban cada vez más a mí y yo me sentía arrinconada. Cuando parecía que se iban a ir encima de mí cerré los ojos, pero no paso nada.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi frente a mí a mi salvador… Sasuke.

------------------------------

**¿Y? les gusto… déjenme reviews si sí o si no o en lo que debo mejorar. No sé, ustedes sabrán porque dejarme reviews… Bueno les deseo feliz navidad a todos… XD **


	2. Conociendo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

Hola, este es mi nuevo capítulo. No tengo definido cada cuanto actualizaré creo que cada tres, cuatro o cinco días no sé.

Quiero agradecer los reviews a:

**The Sky Cries Again: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y sí lo continuaré. Sabes, vi el significado de The Sky Cries Again y es lindo… en cierta forma. Gracias por dejar el review. XD

**sakura-chan95: **Gracias por tu comentario, lo continuaré si es que les gusta. Muchas gracias y espero que sigas dejando comentarios. n.n

**Skul Dark: **Ja,ja; pobrecita diga… pero todo se arreglo, si la reconocieron, diga ¿Qué culpa tiene Sakura de ser buena amiga de ellos? Pero para eso tiene a su salvador. A mí también me agrada Naruto y espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review.

**Shopix: **Se que mi querida amiga no dejo ningún review, pero no es porque ella no quisiera sino porque momentáneamente se quedó sin Internet TT_TT ¡Qué trágico! Pero sé que me apoya, por eso también le agradezco.

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Conociendo.**

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi frente a mí a mi salvador… Sasuke._

Estaba parado frente a mí, evitando así que la multitud de chicas se vaya encima de mí.

Me paré, iba a ir hacia donde estaba Sasuke cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca y me jalaba.

Giré mi rostro para ver a la persona que me estaba jalando y me tope con unos cabellos castaños y unos azulados. Después de alejarme de ahí se detuvieron y se pararon al frente mío.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?-dijo enojada la castaña.- Mira que meterte con los chicos más populares estando ahí su club de fans… Es una locura.-

-Es-eso… eso es cierto.-dijo la peli azul.

-¿Ah?-no entendía nada. Los más populares ¿A quienes se refería?

-Sí, es mejor que no lo vuelvas a hacer.- se empezaba a tranquilizar la castaña.-Ahora vamos a comprar.-

-¿Comprar?-cada vez me confundía más.

-Sí… o ya compraste los libros, el uniforme, y ya viste tu horario.-me dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

-Sakura, mañana inician las clases.-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa un poco tierna.

-Ah, es cierto.-la castaña me cogió otra vez de la muñeca y me empezó a arrastrar.-Pero…-dije mientras veía al montón de chicas que ocultaban a mis amigos.

-Pero nada…-dijo Ten-ten, de repente se detuvo y se volteó a verme sin soltarme la muñeca.-O… no me digas que eres una más de las chicas que se derriten por ellos.-Y señaló al grupito de muchachas.

-No.-dije rápidamente yo.-Ellos son mis mejores amigos.-

-¡¡Ellos son tus amigos!!-dijo emocionada la castaña.-Tienes que presentármelos.-

-Claro.-respondí un poco dudosa.

-Pero después de comprar los materiales.-dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero para qué quieres que te los presente?-dije mientras caminaba.

-Para así poder tratar con mi primo.-sonrió la peli azul.

-¡Hinata!-dijo la castaña un poco enojada.

-¿Tú primo?-estaba confundida.

-Sí, Neji Hyuga.-dijo Hinata.

-No lo conozco.-aclaré yo.

-Pero si tú dijiste que eras amigo de ellos.-me reprochaba Ten-ten.

-Yo soy amiga de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, no conozco a nadie más.-Ten-ten me regresó a ver.

-Ellos dos son los más populares.-la castaña estaba realmente impresionada.-Más que Neji.-

-No lo sabía.-dije yo.

-Ah… tú… tú eres amiga de… de Naruto-kun.-dijo nerviosamente la peli azul.

La miré un poco extrañada.

-Ah, es que a Hinata le gusta Naruto.-sonrío Ten-ten.

-E… eso no…-intentó decir.

-Sí ves como se pone.-dijo la castaña.

Lancé un leve suspiro. Ellos dos, mis mejores amigos… populares; no me lo podía creer. Definitivamente me había metido en un gran lío.

-¿Qué talla eres?-me preguntó Hinata.

-¿Ah?-estaba un poco confundida.

-Nada.-dijo mientras se ponía detrás de mí y buscaba la talla de la camiseta.-Ah, ya se.-y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser secretaria.

Después la vi regresar con una blusa, una falda, una chompa, una licra, una camiseta y unos botines.

-Toma.-me dijo mientras me los entregaba.-El uniforme.-

-Aja.-asentí.

-La licra y la camiseta son para los días en que nos toque deportes.-sonrío la peli azul.-Yo soy mala en los deportes.-admitió

Después vi aparecer a la castaña, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta cuando desapareció.

-El horario.-dijo mientras me estiraba una hojita.-Aquí esta lo que te toca según la carrera que elijas.-Cogí la hojita y la puse encima del montón de ropa.

-Ahora vamos por los libros.-señaló Hinata mientras empezaba a caminar, yo iba detrás de ellas puesto que las cosas me empezaban a pesar. Cuando las alcancé Ten-ten tenía un montón de libros en sus manos.

-Toma.-Y puso los libros encima de la hojita.-Hinata, vamos a la cafetería… tengo un poco de hambre.-y se topaba el estómago con las manos.

-Pero… no deberíamos esperar acompañar a Sakura.-dijo la peli azul.

-No, adelántense.-dije mientras intentaba acomodar mejor las cosas.-Yo voy a dejar todo esto en el cuarto y las alcanzó.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Ten-ten.

-Sí.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el pasillo de mujeres. No espere a que me respondieran.

Caminar entre la multitud no es fácil, a veces tropezaba con las personas y estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio pero para mí buena suerte nunca me caí, otra vez escuché como si me llamarán, pero lo ignoré y lo atribuí a que era imaginación mía.

Cuando al fin llegue a la puerta del cuarto me vi envuelta en un gran problema… ¿Cómo abrirla? Tenía la llave en mi cuello y con mis dos manos cargaba las cosas; no había forma de abrirla.

Di un suspiro de resignación y me preparaba para dejar las cosas en el piso cuando alguien coge parte de los libro, después la ropa y los botines. Un poco asombrada veo quien era… el chico que estaba encargado de vigilarnos.

-Gracias.-digo mientras cogía la llave que estaba en mi cuello y la metía en la cerradura, abría la puerta y esperé a que me entregara mis cosas.

Me estiró las cosas y cogí todo lo que era mío.

-Vaya, justamente vine a decirte que compres las cosas y mira, ya lo hiciste.-sonrió.

-Sí.-dije mientras entraba a la habitación y él hacía lo mismo.

-¿Dónde están las demás?-preguntó al ver las camas vacías.

-En la cafetería.-dije mientras ponía mis cosas encima de mi cama.

-Entonces hazme un favor.-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hinata.

-No.-respondí.

Alzó una ceja muy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Porque ni siquiera se tu nombre.-y sonreí.

Él también sonrío.

-Itachi.-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

-Ah, así está mejor.-dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama mirándolo.-Ahora sí ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, es simple-dijo mientras me veía.-Verás, dentro de un mes van a salir de acampada cuarto curso hombres y mujeres.-hizo una leve pausa y continuó.-Mañana les voy a dar todo lo que van a necesitar y lo que tienen que hacer ahí.-Finalizó.

-Tan rápido y ya nos sacan de excursión.-dije.- ¿Eso es normal?

-Sí, es para que se familiaricen entre sí.-dijo.-Todos los cursos se van de excursión el mismo día, pero a diferentes lugares.-explicó.

-Está bien.-asentí con la cabeza.

Él se paró y salió de la habitación, yo salí detrás de él. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me dirigí a la cafetería… o… pequeño problema… ¿Dónde queda la cafetería?

Vi a Itachi alegarse y corrí hacia él.

-Etto…-dije mientras él me miraba extrañado.- ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda la cafetería?-sonreí nerviosamente.

Él sonrío de manera burlona, algo que me molesto y se lo hice notar claramente.

-Sígueme.-dijo mientras caminaba aún con esa sonrisa burlona.-Yo también voy allá.-

Asentí con una mueca de molestia. Yo solo estaba pidiendo un favor y él se burlaba de mí… me empezaba a caer mal¬¬.

-¿De verdad estás enojada?-dijo mientras me regresaba a ver. Yo, en un acto de perfecta enojada, voltee mi cara hacía otra parte. Claro que estaba enojada, se había burlado de mí.-Eres orgullosa.-dijo sonriendo.

Ja, aparte de que se burlaba de mí me decía orgullosa… definitivamente se estaba ganando mi odio. Creo que arqué una ceja de lo enojada que estaba.

-Te ves chistosa.-dijo. Ok, esa fue la gota que derramó el agua.

-¡No necesito que te burles de mí!-dije yo mientras me alejaba de él. Ya vería yo como llegar a la cafetería. Empecé a caminar entre el montón de personas.

Cuando llegué a un punto en el que creí estar sola me acosté en el piso, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cerré los ojos y respire profundo.

Soy del tipo de chicas que pierden la paciencia rápidamente.

Abrí los ojos y me topé con dos orbes negras que estaban observándome.

-¡Lárgate!-dije aún enojada yo.

-Vamos a la cafetería.-dijo calmadamente él… esa actitud de que no había pasado nada me fastidiaba.

Me senté y lo miré.

-No.-dije mientras me paraba.-Y mucho menos contigo.-miré a mis alrededores.

-Vamos.-Y me tomó de la muñeca.

-No.-repetí yo y me solté de su agarre. Miré otra vez a mis alrededores y vi mi salvación.

Empecé a caminar en dirección de tres chicos. Él me observaba.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a un chico de cabello negro, ojos grandes y cejas muy… ¿pobladas?

-¡Querida Sakurita!-dijo él chico lo suficientemente alto. ¿Quién demonios era y porque me llamaba Sakurita?-¡Oh, mi bella flor de cerezo!- ¡Qué yo que! Yo no era su flor, ni siquiera lo conocía.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó ese chico.

Definitivamente ese muchacho estaba loco, no lo conocía, no sabía quién era y ya me estaba pidiendo ser su novia

-Sakura.-escuché que decía alguien cuya voz era tan suave y delicada, pero al mismo tiempo masculina.

Me giré levemente para verlos, ahí estaban los dos chicos a los que me dirigía viéndome atónitos.

-Hola Sasuke.-sonreí nerviosamente.-Hola Naruto.-voltee levemente la cara para ver al rubio, junto a este estaba un castaño con unos ojos iguales a los de Hinata, deduje que era su primo.

-¿Qué tal mi flor se vamos a hablar en otra parte, a solas?-dijo el chico sin soltar mi mano y mirando a Naruto y Sasuke.

El pelirrubio tenía la boca abierta y unos ojos de impresión, el azabache tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Vamos.-y me jaló levemente.

Yo regresé a ver Naruto y Sasuke con cara de súplica. _"Por favor, no me dejen… ¡AUXILIO!"_ Era lo que expresaba mi mirada.

-No, nosotros vamos a hablar con ella.-dijo Naruto mientras me tomaba de la otra mano y me jalaba.-Suéltala.-

-Suéltala tú.-dijo el chico de cejas pobladas

Él uno jalaba de un lado, el otro del otro y yo sentía que mis extremidades se iban a salir.

-Ella se viene conmigo.-dijo cierta voz detrás de mí mientras me tocaba el hombro.-Justo íbamos a la cafetería.-me giró levemente y sonrío.-Cuando interrumpieron.-Y miró al chico de cejas pobladas.

Tanto el rubio como el otro chico me soltaron los brazos y miraban extrañados al nuevo pelinegro.

-Vamos.-dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi hombro.

Yo estaba en trance… ¿Qué estaba haciendo él?

-¿Eso es cierto Sakura?-preguntó el pelirrubio.

Yo solo veía a Itachi e intentaba comprender qué demonios hacía.

-Sí.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y yo junto a él. No sabía porque caminaba, mi mente estaba intentando analizar lo que pasaba y mi cuerpo solo se movía.

Poco a poco nos alejamos de los demás. Él seguí con su brazo por mi hombro y yo solo caminaba.

-Espera.-dije mirándolo.- ¿Qué demonios pasa?-pregunté un poco confusa.

-Solo te fui a ayudar.-dijo con una voz calmada.- ¿Sigues enojada?-su tono denotó un poco de preocupación.

-No.-dije viéndolo y lanzando un leve suspiro.-Gracias.-

-No hay porque.-Entramos a un lugar que se encontraba a cierta distancia del patio principal.-Busquemos a las demás.-

Asentí.

Después de un rato dimos con ellas y cuando llegamos nos observaban sorprendidas.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté mirando su rostro.

-Él… él…-tartamudeaba Ten-ten mientras miraba a Itachi que estaba mi lado.

-Él es Itachi.-dije yo.

Itachi sonrío con cierta malicia, él sabía algo que yo todavía no comprendía.

-Eso ya lo sabía.-dijo Ten-ten.-Pero él… tú no me dijiste que él…-No terminaba la frase y eso me desesperaba. Miré a Hinata y ella solo nos observaba sorprendida.

-¿Él qué?-pregunté molesta.

-Será mejor que me vaya.-dijo Itachi, lo regresé a ver y me sonrío.-Les dices lo que te pedí.-Asentí con la cabeza y vi como se formaba una risa malévola en su rostro.-Nos vemos.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Yo regresé a ver a las chicas y ellas estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté mientras me sentaba.

-Tú no nos dijiste.-dijo Ten-ten.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-reclamó ella.

-¿Decirles qué?-le dije en el mismo tono.

-Que el papito de Itachi era tu novio.-Ten-ten me miraba.

-¿Qué él qué?-dije sorprendida yo.-Él no es mi novio.-

-Pero te abrazaba por el hombro.-refunfuñó ella.

-Y se despidió con beso en la mejilla.-dijo Hinata.

Recién acababa de comprender las cosas. No me había dado cuenta que él no me había soltado… por eso sonreía maliciosamente y por eso se despidió con beso en la mejilla… es un desgraciado.

Regresé a ver a la mesa en la que se sentó, ahí estaba junto con 8 chicos más, me regresó a ver, me sonrío con la misma malicia, me guiñó el ojo y me lanzó un beso volado. Yo solo moví la cabeza en forma de negación con una sonrisa divertida, vi una mesa un poco alejada de ellos y ahí estaba Sasuke con Naruto.

El pelirrubio me miraba con la boca abierta y Sasuke tenía una cara de enojo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi.

Me voltee y miré a mis compañeras, estaban con la boca abierta al igual que Naruto, lancé un leve suspiro… tendría que explicarles toda la historia.

Después de casi una hora contándoles lo sucedido y entre cada interrupción terminé.

-Sí, eso fue todo.-le dije por última vez a Ten-ten.

-Está bien.-se resignó ella.-Pero ahora tienes que presentarnos a tus amigos.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-A eso voy.-dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto. Miré y miré y no los encontré.-Creo que ya salieron de la cafetería.-

-Entonces que esperamos.-dijo Ten-ten mientras se paraba, cogía de la muñeca a Hinata y a mí y nos arrastraba fuera de la cafetería.

Cuando estuvimos fuera nos soltó y empezó a correr de aquí para allá hasta que se detuvo.

-Vamos, ahí están.-dijo mientras me cogía nuevamente de la muñeca y hacía lo mismo con Hinata.-En ese grupo de muchachas.-Sí, íbamos directo hacia allá, hacia lo que yo consideraba en estos momentos… el matadero.

Cuando llegamos ella nos abrió paso entre el montón y después de un rato, estuvimos en el centro cerca de un chico rubio, uno castaño y un pelinegro.

-Hola Naruto.-sonreí.

-Sakura.-dijo él algo enojado.-Tenemos que hablar.-

Alcé una ceja extrañada.

-Pero… les quería presentar a unas amigas.-dije mientras daba paso a Ten-ten y Hinata.-Son ellas.-

Naruto sonrío.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.-se presentó.-Mucho gustó.-

-Ella es Ten-ten y ella es Hinata.-dije señalando a cada una.-Son mis compañeras de cuarto.-

-Un placer conocerlas.-dijo Naruto, haciéndose el caballeroso tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó.

Hinata se puso roja al instante, y podría apostar que casi se desmaya.

-Ya Naruto.-dijo el castaño.-No te hagas el que tienes modales.-

-No molestes Neji.-dijo el rubio.-Tú no eres quién para juzgarme.-

-Soy el primo de ella.-aclaró.

-Eso no te da ningún derecho.-dijo rápidamente él.

Ten-ten me regresó a ver.

-¿Podríamos irnos?-dijo un poco triste y en voz baja.

Regresé a ver a Hinata, ella estaba tan feliz, vi a Ten-ten y ella estaba triste.

Vi al frente, Neji caminó hacia Naruto, al parecer tropieza con algo y pierde el equilibrio, por instinto se agarra de la persona más cercana pero esta también pierde el equilibrio y cae.

¿Cómo estaba el panorama ahora? Neji encima de Ten-ten.

Me quedé sorprendida viendo esto. Ten-ten estaba roja hasta más no poder y Neji, aunque lo ocultó perfectamente, se ruborizó.

Sonreí, ahora ya no querría irse. Pero mi sonrisa no duró mucho cuando sentía que alguien me jalaba de la muñeca y me alejaba de ahí.

-¿Qué…-

_Continuará…_

**Bueno, esto es todo lo del segundo capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y otra vez agradezco los reviews… son por ellos que continuo la historia. Acepto toda clase de opiniones, si no les gusta avísenmelo de manera respetuosa y sí si les gusta también avísenmelo. **

**Bueno, dentro de unos días subo el siguiente capítulo… espero reviews. Los dejo.**

**Chaito… n.n **


	3. A clases

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Hola, agradezco a todos sus reviews:**

**The Sky Cries Again: **Haber, iniciemos resolviendo tus dudas; el favor que le pidió fue que les avise a las chicas de que dentro de un mes iban a tener una acampada y la pareja principal es un SasuSaku… me gusta esa pareja Jaja XD

También te deseo que pases un feliz año nuevo, nos vemos y porfa no dejes de enviar reviews que eso es lo que me anima a seguir. Lo actualizaré de hoy miércoles al sábado… justo el día de mi cumple. TT_TT me siento vieja… bueno, nos vemos.

PD: Como no va a gustarme si de alguna manera llega al corazón.

**melilove: **Me gusta que te haya hecho reír… la verdad no soy buena en eso de poner humor. Estoy decidida a actualizarlo cada tres días eso si me dejan reviews. Besos para ti también n.n

**Sophix: **Espero que pronto le devuelvan el Internet… yo sé que es una tortura estar sin él… y por eso la comprendo.

Bueno, acabe de agradecer así que a lo interesante… la historia.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Más que amigos.**_

**A clases.**

_-¿Qué…-_

No terminé la frase cuando vi el cabello azabache de la persona que me estaba arrastrando. Se detuvo y yo frente a él.

Me miraba fijamente, estaba muy enojado y sus ojos denotaban cierto odio. Odio que era dirigido hacia mí y que me hizo sentir mal.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dije levemente. No me agradaba que él este molesto conmigo… mi voz temblaba.

-Hmp¬¬

Miré al piso, no podía verlo a la cara.

De la nada me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos para ti?-dijo fríamente.

No me atrevía a alzar la mirada.

-Yo… yo no conocía al chico de cejas pobladas.-dije la verdad.-Nunca en mi vida lo había visto.-seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso, no podía verlo a la cara.

-Y él otro.-dijo.

-E… él… él se encarga de vigilarnos.-dije.

¿Por qué me miraba con odio? ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Acaso no era mi amigo?

Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse.

-¿Por qué te cogió del hombro y tú no hiciste nada?-dijo con frialdad y dureza él.-Y después se despidieron con beso en la mejilla y, por si fuera poco, te guiñó el ojo y mando un beso volado.-ahora sonaba con rencor.- ¿Acaso son algo más?-

Negué con la cabeza. Sentía que si hablaba iba a romper en llanto. Era el primer día que los volvía a ver después de 6 largos años y él me estaba tratando así… quizás si me odie.

-Yo…-intenté articular.-Me quedé sorprendida… no supe cómo reaccionar… después.-una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.-Él hizo eso para burlarse de mis compañeras… lo del beso en la mejilla, el guiño y todo eso.-Otra lágrima rodo.

Escuché un leve gruñido.

-No llores.-dijo él.

Que no llore, que no llore, pues ahora iba a llorar más que antes.

-Voy a mi cuarto.-dije en voz baja.

-Te acompaño.-se ofreció.

-No es…-un gruñido hizo que me callará.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto con la cabeza agachada. Llegamos al pasillo de las mujeres, yo continué caminando y creía que él se había quedado atrás pero cuando llegué a mi puerta estaba él ahí, junto a mí.

-Lo de enantes.-dijo mirando hacia otra parte.- Olvídalo.-

-¿Por qué te molestaste?-pregunté.

Se quedó callado.

-Solo aléjate de tu "guardia".-dijo con un tono serio mientras miraba a otra parte.

-Sí.-respondí un poco confundida.-Sasuke…

-Hmp…-

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?-pregunté tímidamente.

Él me regresó a ver un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tú qué crees?-dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Me abalancé a abrazarlo otra vez.

-Eres un tonto.-dije con una gran sonrisa.-Ya sé porque Naruto te dice teme.-

-Porque Naruto es un dobe.-respondió Sasuke.

Me reí durante un rato más.

-Sasuke.-dije un poco antes de entrar a mi habitación.

Arqueó una ceja.

-Hmp.-

-¿No te traerá problemas estar en el pasillo de mujeres?-le pregunté.

-No hay nadie.-dijo.

Era cierto, en el pasillo no había nadie.

-Bueno… pues a mí sí me traerá problemas andar con ustedes.-dije sonriendo.

Arqueó de nuevo la ceja… esa era su manera de expresar cierto asombro, curiosidad o… yo que sé.

-Estoy segura que el club de fans tuyo y de Naruto me van a matar… y yo todavía soy muy joven para morir.-esto último lo dije en tono dramático.

Él solo se rió.

-Adiós.-le dije despidiéndome con la mano mientras entraba al cuarto, cerraba la puerta e inmediatamente me lanzaba sobre mi cama.

Demonios… sí que soy buena fingiendo. Desde que conocí a Sasuke me gusto, ante mis ojos es el chico casi perfecto y digo casi porque nadie lo es.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada.

Había pasado tantos años fingiendo que él era solo para mí mi mejor amigo… y eso no era más que una gran mentira con la cual tenía que cargar. Sabía perfectamente como era él y sabía que él no les daba importancia a las chicas que estaban babeando por él.

"_Es tu mejor amigo… solo eso."_

"_Aunque tú lo quieras como más que amigos." _dijo Inner.

"_No ayudas, sabes."_ Era una discusión mental conmigo misma.

"_No te engañes… tú lo quieres." _decía Inner con la mano en la cintura.

"_Una cosa es que yo lo quiera y otra es que el me quiera a mí… y lo segundo se aleja mucho de la realidad."_

"_Pero es que tú solo te comportas como su amiga… tal vez si lo sedujeras… quien sabe."_ Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"_Me comporto como su amiga porque es lo que soy… y si quiero seguir siendo amiga de él tengo que guardarme estos mald… sentimientos." _Le dije mentalmente a la loca de Inner mientras me sentaba.

"_Exacto, si quieres seguir siendo amiga de él ¿Quieres?"_

"_¿Tengo otra opción?"_ fue mi astuta respuesta.

"_Pues…"_

"_Seamos realista, el solo nos ve como una amiga y eso es lo que seré."_ Le respondí duramente.

"_Parecía celoso." _cambio de tema.

"_Maldi…, ¿Puedes dejar de traer esos pensamientos a mi cabeza? Él no estaba celoso, solo se preocupaba como buen amigo… entiéndelo."_

"_Sí tú lo dices."_ Se tranquilizó al ver el estado en que me estaba poniendo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que regrese a la realidad. Al instante aparecieron Hinata y Ten-ten.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntó la ojiperla.

-Creí que estarían mejor si las dejaba a solas.-mentí.

-¡¡¡Haruno Sakura!!!-dijo Ten-ten. Me asuste al ver como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí.-Eres la mejor.-me abrazó.

Ok, ella era muy voluble… "_a quién se parecerá."_

"_Calla Inner." _Le dije mentalmente mientras Ten-ten me soltaba.

-Neji es todo un caballero, es lindo, es guapo, es…-Ten-ten se quedó sin palabras, lanzó un suspiro y se tumbó sobre su cama.

Miré confundida a Hinata, pero ella parecía en otro mundo. Noté algo… sostenía su mano derecha; la mano que Naruto había besado, a la altura del corazón. Lancé un leve suspiro… no era la única que estaba enamorada… pero sí la única que no era correspondida.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi la hora: 8:30.

¿Cuándo se había hecho tan tarde?

Busque entre mis cosas, cogí mi ropa de dormir y me cambié… mañana en la mañana me bañaría.

Me acosté en la cama bajo la mirada de Ten-ten y Hinata, cerré los ojos y…

-----------------a la mañana siguiente.----------------------------

-¡Maldi…!-dije mientras me ponía una bota.-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.-Pero me estaba pasando.

Rápidamente me acomodé la bota, saqué mi mochila y guardé todos mis libros necesarios según el horario. Mi mochila era negra, de esas que se cruzan por la mitad, con adornos plateados y rojos en una esquina.

Corrí hacia el espejo, me miré.

Estaba con la blusa del colegio que es blanca, unas mangas que llegan hasta la muñeca, con cuello y con muchos botones. Tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el collar carmesí. La falda era un negro azulado y me llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del la mitad del muslo, quizás cuatro dedos. Los botines eran negros, llegaban hasta la mitad de mi pierna y tenía unos preciosos botones plateados a los lados.

Sí, el uniforme era lindo.

Deje de ver mi ropa y vi mi rostro.

Estaba sin maquillaje… no me agrada maquillarme, no es que lo odio pero… solo no me gusta. Tenía el cabello un poco desarreglado pero, a mi parecer, estaba bien; me daba un toque un tanto rebelde.

Fui hasta la cama, cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo de la habitación, dejándola con llave y desordenada.

Corrí por el pasillo de mujeres, no había nadie todos ya habían ido a clases.

Ten-ten y Hinata se habían ofrecido a esperarme pero les dije que no… no voy a dejar que lleguen tarde por mi culpa.

Salí del internado, corrí por el patio del colegio y llegué al otro lado; ahí se encontraba todo lo que se refería a aulas.

"_Literatura… aquí es."_ Dije mentalmente mientras veía el salón y abría la puerta esperando encontrarme con la cara enojada del profesor y un montón de alumnos que me quedaran viendo de una manera rara… pero me equivoque.

Había jóvenes parados, unos se habían dado la vuelta en sus asientos y conversaban entre sí, otros se tiraban papeles y otros reían a carcajadas. La razón era simple… no había llegado el profesor.

Un poco confundida entré al aula y, casi de inmediato, todas las miradas se voltearon sobre mí.

Las chicas me miraban extrañadas y los chicos… con cara de… pervertidos.

Escuché unos cuantos silbidos y me sonrojé, caminé lentamente hacia la fila del fondo que se encontraba junto a la pared y me senté en el cuarto puesto.

Hinata se encontraba de primera pero dos filas lejos de mí, junto a ella Naruto… cosa que me extraño.

Ten-ten estaba aún más lejos, ella estaba al otro lado, en la otra fila que se encuentra cerca de la pared y, para suerte de ella, estaba junto a Neji… creo que no fue suerte sino que planeado.

Detrás de mí había un puesto vació y delante de mí estaba una chica pelirrubia que hablaba animadamente con un chico de pelo negro y corto.

Miré a mis alrededores y una imagen me espantó.

Había un grupo de chicos que me miraban, reían entre ellos y me volvían a mirar con su cara de… como lo dije antes… pervertidos.

"_Debí haber traído la chompa."_ Pero no… en mi apresurada salida se me había olvidado.

Regresé a ver a Naruto, el regresó a verme, sonrió y continuó hablando con Hinata, era obvio que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miré a Ten-ten… ella me miró con cierta impotencia pues no podía hacer nada.

Lancé un leve suspiro. Escuché un ruido y vi como uno de los chicos de aquel grupito se paraba y caminaba hacia mí.

"_Ahora sí… Kami-sama haz que se desvíe… ayúdame Kami."_ Rogaba mentalmente.

El chico se detuvo, miró otra vez al grupito y continuó caminando, iba a paso lento y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Escuché otro ruido, vi que la puerta se abría y aparecía un chico de cabello azabache.

"_¡Sasuke!... Ahí esta Sakura… Kami te lo envió… ¡El va a ser nuestra salvación!!" _Gritaba Inner.

"_No, yo no le pediré a Sasuke que se siente atrás mío… definitivamente no."_

"_Entonces prefieres tener que hablar con ese… ese… guac."_ Dijo Inner mientras se metía un dedo en la boca haciendo gesto de asco.

"_No puedo pedirle eso y no insistas."_ Terminé la conversación.

Regresé a ver a Sasuke y vi como él me veía, me voltee para ver al chico que se acercaba hacia mí y agaché la mirada un tanto resignada

-Hola preciosa.-dijo ese chico.

Ignoré por completo el comentario y miraba hacia la banca.

-Eres nueva ¿cierto?-dijo con un tono que me hizo dar asco.

"_Justo hoy se le ocurre llegar tarde al profesor."_ Seguí ignorando al chico.

-¿Me puedo sentar detrás de ti… o está ocupado?-preguntó mientras señalaba el puesto vacío con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está ocupado.-escuché que decían. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Sasuke pararse junto al chico.-Me voy a sentar yo.-Y sin esperar respuesta se sentó detrás de mí.

Me voltee para verlo, tenía el semblante frío que lo caracterizaba pero yo sabía que solo era una máscara.

Sonreí.

Aquel chico me miró y se alejo con claro disgusto.

-Gracias.-dije en voz baja.

-Hmp¬¬

Regresé a ver al frente con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un señor de cabello blanco que llevaba una máscara que le cubría todo el ojo izquierdo y su boca.

-Buenos días con todos.-empezó a hablar.-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y voy a ser su profesor de literatura, también su tutor.-sonrió.

Después de su presentación empezó a dar un discurso sobre como enseñaba él… que el trabajo en equipo… que la amistad… que el más que un profesor quería ser nuestro amigo… etc.

Yo solo saqué un cuaderno y empecé a hacer diversos dibujos.

Después de un rato sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, alcé mi cabeza y vi a Sasuke.

-Ya se acabó la hora.-dijo en tono neutro, acto seguido se volteo y caminó hacia la salida.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí del aula.

Me dirigía al aula de Sicología cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba por el brazo y hacía que girara.

Sorprendida vi a la persona que ocasionó eso.

Una chica de cabello rojo aprisionaba mi brazo.

-Mira… pelo de chicle.-me dijo mientras miraba mi cabello.-Más te vale que te vayas alejando de Sasukito… ¿Entendiste?-

Yo solo la miraba anonada. La chica me soltó y desapareció.

Me quedé un rato pensativa y después corrí nuevamente hacia el aula de Sicología… era mejor no hacerle caso a las locas como ella.

El resto del día pasó normalmente.

_La semana paso normalmente, el único inconveniente que tenía era que siempre esa tal Karin, (después de un tiempo supe que se llamaba Karin), con un grupito más de chicas me amenazaban._

"_Aléjate de Sasukito."_

"_Mira pelo de chicle, esto no es un juego."_

"_Tú no vales nada."_

"_Tú no estás a la altura de Sasukito."_

"_Eres poca cosa."_

_Esos eran unos de los insultos que me decía a diario la pelirroja. Yo opté por no hacerle caso y decidí ignorar todos sus comentarios._

_Pasaron tres semanas y todo normal… bueno, no tan normal._

_Sasuke se comportaba de manera diferente, me llegó a dar la impresión de que se ponía celoso de todo aquel que se me acercará, pero decidí alejar esa loca idea y ponerla como mera imaginación mía; aunque Inner no ayudará mucho._

_Yo evitaba hablar con Itachi… no quería que Sasuke se volviera a enojar conmigo… y logré descubrir que el otro chico se llamaba Rock Lee._

_Neji estaba muy cariñoso con Ten-ten._

_Hinata se ponía roja apenas Naruto aparecía, pero con lo dobe que es él no se daba cuenta._

_Me hice más o menos amiga de la chica que se sienta delante de mí, se llama Ino. Tenemos una amistad muy rara… ella me llama frontuda y yo cerda, pero aún así me cae bien._

_Bueno, todo ha pasado bien si ignoramos a Karin y sus amigas._

-Pelo de chicle.-esa voz me estaba hartando.

Me voltee y me topé con la melena roja de Karin o la zorra que da lo mismo.

-Mira pelo de chicle.-dijo con su voz chillona.-Hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas.-

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba sola en el pasillo de mujeres con ella.

-Sabes.-dijo mientras me miraba.- Sasuke no te quiere ni como amiga.-lo que dijo me acababa de impresionar y de afectar.-Para él no eres más que una molestia ¿Entiendes?-eso podía justificar el comportamiento de Sasuke.

-¿Terminaste de hablar?-Me di la vuelta, fui a mi habitación y cerré con llave. Maldición, había dado en el clavo.

"_Tranquila Sakura, ella es solo una zorra… que no te afecte lo que diga."_ Decía Inner.

Respiré profundo y empecé a hacer mis maletas. Mañana era la acampada y Karin no me iba a arruinar mi alegría.

Metí la linterna, la cámara, el celular, el repelente, la bolsa de dormir, un poco de ropa, 4 botellas de agua, etc. Cosas que yo considero básicas y que están en la lista

Hinata estaba en el comedor con Naruto y Ten-ten dijo que tenía un asunto importante que tratar. Ajam, Ajam… Neji.

Sasuke, bueno, de él no sabía nada en estos momentos.

Me metí a la ducha, me bañe, me vestí y aparté la maleta, al instante me tiré sobre la cama y, sin apagar la luz, me quedé dormida… quería que ya fuera mañana.

_Continuará… eso denlo por seguro._

_--------------------------------------------------_

**Etto… ¿Y? Les gusto… lo odiaron…. Lo aceptaron… dejen reviews, eso es lo que me inspira a continuar.**

**Bueno, hasta el sábado. Ese día cumplo 14 así que espero me dejen más reviews… jaja. Bueno, me despido Chaito.**

**XD n.n. **


	4. De acampada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

Primeramente quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado el día que dije… pero los motivos fueron de fuerza mayor (Para mi gran suerte justo el día de mi cumple el maldito internet se corta… miren ustedes la suerte que tengo) Bueno, ya que puedo hacer.

En segundo punto quiero decir que me decepciona un poco el hecho de solo tener 2 reviews… sin contar a Sophix que ya que se le arreglo el problema de Internet me va a dejar reviews… pero aún así eso me deprime.

Agradeceré a las 2 únicas personas que me dejaron reviews:

**The Sky Cries Again: **Bueno… lo subí principalmente por ti. Mi cumple fue el 3 de Enero… pero justo se me cortó Internet. Sí, Karin será más o menos villana… será mala, pero no en exageración. Gracias x desearme feliz cumple… eres uno de los pocos… te estoy realmente agradecida. Espero que te guste el capítulo… lo hice romántico… tuve mucho tiempo debido a que recientemente se me arreglo… así que lo hice con esmero… digamos que para ti y para Sophix. Chao… XD.

**QuimerAnime: **Gracias x lo del feliz cumple… perdón por no actualizarlo antes pero ya me excuse. De verdad arigato por el feliz cumple. Me despido y los dejo con la historia.

**PS PARA TODOS: **Este capítulo me salió un tanto curis… pero así me salió.

------------------------------------------------

_**Más que amigos.**_

**De Acampada.**

Me miré por última vez en el espejo.

Traía puesta una blusa celeste con mangas cortas, un calentador gris con una raya blanca a los lados y unos zapatos deportivos.

Me sujeté el cabello en una coleta baja y, como siempre, dos mechones cayeron al frente.

-Sakura, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde.-dijo una voz un tanto molesta.

-No creo que se pueda llegar más tarde que Kakashi, Ten-ten.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta y cogía mi maleta que se encontraba junto a la cama.

-Vamos.- salí de la habitación.

Ten-ten salió detrás de mí; caminamos hacia afuera del instituto y, justo en la salida, había un autobús esperándonos.

Era grande y celeste con rayas blancas.

Subimos rápidamente y empezamos a ver a los lados.

-Hinata, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?-le pregunté a la ojiperla que acababa de subir también al bus.

-Etto… pues… es que…-decía nerviosa.

-Ya sé, te vas a sentar con Naruto.-le dije sonriendo, ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y tú Ten-ten?-pregunté mientras ponía una mano en mi cintura.

-Verás...-dijo un poco dudosa.- Neji me invitó a sentarme con él.-ya estaba más decidida.

-Ah, está bien.-dije mientras caminaba hacia los asientos vacios.

Miré a mí alrededor ¿Y ahora con quién me iba a sentar?

Vi al fondo del autobús y me encontré con un chico que iba vestido todo de verde

¡Rock Lee!

Se empezó a acercar a mí. Rápidamente voltee la cabeza a la entrada del autobús esperando encontrar una solución y… como si kami lo hubiera enviado… ahí estaba otra vez él.

"_Vamos, tienes que pedirle que se siente contigo o si no te tocará sentarte con ese chico llamado Rock Lee." _Gritaba mi Inner. _"Sé que me he portado mal pero no me tortures de esa manera, por favor… cualquier castigo menos ese."_

"_No es tan mala idea… Rock Lee es una buena persona."_ Pensé.

"_No es que sea mala persona, pero si tu quieres que vaya todo el camino preguntándote si quieres ser su novia o lanzándote besitos… haya tú porque a mí no me veras."_ Dijo Inner un poco seria.

"_Ganaste."_

Corrí hacia la entrada del autobús y me acerqué a mi salvador.

-Sasuke.-dije un poco nerviosa.- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?-pedí con ojos de súplica.

Él alzó la ceja y miró detrás de mí, me regresó a ver.

-Por favor.-pedí otra vez sabiendo que el ya sabía mis motivos.-Porfa.-regresé a ver a Lee que me estaba sonriendo.-Porfis.-le insisto.

-Hmp.-

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?-preguntó un tanto confundida.

-¿Tú qué crees?-me dijo con su media sonrisa.

-Gracias.-le dije en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia el asiento. Yo me senté junto a la ventana.

El conductor anunció que ya todos estábamos y que íbamos a partir sin el profesor porque este había pescado un resfriado.

Todos los alumnos celebraban.

Un chico, creo que se llamaba Kiba, puso música y empezó el bullicio. Los alumnos cantaban al son de la canción, yo me reía y Sasuke tenía una cara de disgusto.

Poco a poco se fue asiendo de noche. El conductor había quitado la música y yo estaba aburrida. Rebusqué un poco en mi maleta y saqué mi Ipod.

-¿Quieres escuchar música?-le pregunté a Sasuke.

-Dudo que tengamos los mismos gustos.-dijo con el típico tono neutro de él.

-No se pierde nada intentando.-le sonreí.

-Está bien.-dijo como resignándose.

Sonreí aún más, le di un auricular y yo me puse el otro; después de un rato buscar entre mi listado de canciones encontré la perfecta para él y que a mí también me gustaba.

-Está es.-dije, el se puso su auricular y yo inicié la canción. Me acerqué más a él y nuestros brazos se toparon, no le di importancia.

Sasuke escuchó durante unos 10 segundos la canción y rápidamente se quitó el auricular.

-No me gusta.-dijo con un tono un tanto serio.

-Pero… es Never too late.-le dije mirándolo un tanto incrédula.-A ti te gustaba esa canción.-

-No.-dijo fríamente él mientras volteaba su cara.

-Lo… lo siento.-dije en voz baja mientras me ponía el otro auricular y giré mi mirada hacia la ventana.

"_Entonces… lo que me dijo Karin es cierto… Sasuke ya no me quiere ni como amiga… soy solo una molestia."_

"_No Sakura, debe ser un error… Sasuke si nos quiere."_ Decía Inner nerviosa.

"_Inner tú lo viste."_ Las lágrimas casi se me salían mientras observaba el paisaje. _"Él no nos quiere… solo nos tiene lástima."_

"_Eso es mentira… él si nos quiere."_ Gritaba Inner desesperada.

"_No nos engañemos."_ Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y rápidamente me la sequé.

Sentí que el bus paraba y el señor apagaba las luces.

-Dejo la puerta abierta por si alguien quiere salir.-dijo el conductor, acto seguido hizo para atrás su asiento, alzó como una mini cortina y se quedó dormido… eso lo supe por sus ronquidos.

Miré de reojo a mí alrededor.

Neji se había dormido abrazando a Ten-ten por el hombro.

Naruto se había quedado dormido en el hombro de Hinata y ella había arrimado levemente su cabeza en la de él.

Ino estaba con Sai… ese era el nombre de su novio.

Me sentí un poco fuera del lugar y, sin pensarlo, me paré y bajé del autobús.

Caminé durante un rato.

"_Inner… ¿Somos molestas?"_ le pregunté. Ella no respondió… estaba igual de triste que yo.

Escuché unos pasos y me voltee. Vi una melena roja aparecer.

-Oh, pelo de chicle.-dijo con su vocecita.-Que coincidencia encontrarte.-se río.

Yo solo la observaba.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de la verdad.-notó que estaba triste.-Tú no eres más que una molestia, ¡Nunca debiste haber regresado!!-se acercaba más.-Sasuke te odia, Naruto no te necesita, eres solo un estorbo.-rió.- Sienten lástima hacia ti.-me miró.-Pelo de chicle.-agarró un mechón de cabello mío y después lo soltó.-No te quieren ni como amiga.-finalizó y se fue.

Yo estaba ahí, en estado de shock.

Caminé un poco, cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños. Todo lo que había dicho me había dolido y era porque era verdad.

Me moví un poco, tropecé con una roca y caí sentada al piso.

No tuve fuerzas para levantarme, solo me acomodé junto a un tronco que estaba cerca, junte mis piernas sosteniéndolas con mis brazos y me puse a llorar.

"_Soy solo un estorbo… nada más que eso, por eso Sasuke se comportaba así."_

"_Sakura."_ Dijo levemente mi Inner.

Ignoré que me nombró y solo continué llorando.

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.-me dije a mí misma.-Nadie te quiere aquí.-

Sollocé más.

-Sakura.-escuché una voz y rápidamente alcé mi cabeza.

Era él. Maldición, justo tiene que aparecer ahora y verme llorando como tonta.

-Sakura estás…-dijo con su suave voz mientras se acercaba.

Escondí mi rostro nuevamente. No era justo que me vea así y sintiera más lástima.

Sentí como se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mí.

-Sakura.-repitió.-Mírame.-

Continué en mi posición.

-Mírame.-era una orden.

Alcé mi cabeza y la voltee para verlo.

-Estas…-se quedó callado.

Volvía a esconder mi cara. Ahora lloraba pero no hacía más ruido, las lágrimas solo rodaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Es por lo de la música?-preguntó con tono neutro.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Él no debía estar ahí, no debía.

Respiré, intenté tranquilizarme y lo regresé a ver.

-Sasuke.-dije queriendo que mi voz sonara normal-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.-

Él me miró y arqueo una ceja.

-Pero tienes que responderme con la verdad.-dije.-Promételo.-

Arqueó más la ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Prométemelo.-repetí.-Sino no te preguntaré nada.-

-Hmp¬¬

-Promételo.-repetí.

-Te lo prometo.-frunció el ceño.-Ahora habla.-

Respiré profundo.

-Sasuke, ¿Tú todavía me quieres como amiga?-le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Se quedó callado.

"_Eso lo dice todo."_ Las lágrimas estaban a punto de ganarme otra vez.

-No.-respondió fríamente.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí. _"Entonces era cierto, soy solo un estorbo, mi regreso no valió la pena, soy…"_ Las lágrimas rodaban.

-No te quiero como amiga.-dijo él.-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo.-

Un duro golpe, mi corazón ya no aguantaba más. Agaché mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían.

Sentí como se acercaba más.

Yo solo lloraba, me dolía lo que estaba diciendo. Su mano rozó levemente mi mejilla y secó una de mis lágrimas. Me quedé extrañada.

-Estoy arto de ser tu amigo.-una lágrima más rodo.

Me cogió por la quijada y alzó mi rostro. Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo quiero ser más que tú amigo.-y sentí sus labios junto a los míos. Él… él me estaba besando, mi primer beso.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, el beso era delicado... él era delicado conmigo.

Después de un minuto nos separamos. Me lo quedé viendo un poco extrañada.

-Sasuke.-murmuré levemente e iba a continuar hablando cuando él puso un de sus dedos en mis labios.

-No digas nada.-dijo.

Me quedé un rato, mirándolo en silencio.

"_Entonces no me odia, no soy una molestia."_

"_Claro que no te odia, no ves que acaba de besarte." _Dijo Inner con autosuficiencia. _"El nos ama…… KYAAAAAAA."_ Gritaba mientras daba saltitos.

Lo miré un poco más _"Debe ser una broma, tal vez lo hizo por lástima."_

"_Por Kami… sí que eres pesimista."_

"_No soy pesimista Inner, soy realista."_Terminé la conversación conmigo misma.

-Deberíamos regresar al bus.-dije en voz baja.

Sasuke solo asintió y se paró. Caminamos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos vimos como Naruto subía medio dormido al bus y cerraba la puerta.

¡Qué! O.O

Por instinto ambos corrimos hacia ahí.

-¡¡Naruto!!-gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.-Abre la maldi… puerta.-me empezaba a enojar.- ¡Naruto!!-

Vi a Naruto dirigirse a su asiento y corrí hacia la venta. Empezaba a dar saltos mientras golpeaba la ventana tratando de llamar su atención.

-Si no abres esa puerta te vas a arrepentir.-dije mientras golpeaba la ventana.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la ventana.

-Sakura.-dijo todavía medio dormido.- ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?

-Imagínate que estoy tomando el sol.-dije en tono sarcástico-Abre la puerta.-hice notar mi enfado.-O te arrepentirás.-

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente corría hacia donde estaba el conductor, abrió la puerta.

-Dobe.-dijo Sasuke mientras entraba.-Serás… dobe.-

-¡Naruto!!-dije.

-Sakura… yo lo siento… no fue mi intención… por favor no me mates.-el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro de una manera graciosa. Yo reí.

-No te voy a matar.-le dije y abrió de uno en uno sus ojos.-Aunque no parece mala idea.-me reí.

-Entonces… ¿Estoy a salvo?-preguntó.

-De momento sí.-volví a sonreír.-Pero solo de momento, porque me encontraste de buen humor.-

-Sí así estás de buen humor jamás te quiero ver malas.-dijo el rubio.

-Naruto, no abuses de mi paciencia.-

-Lo siento.-dijo mientras se reía.- Pero… dime… ¿Qué hacían tú y el teme afuera a estas horas?-dijo con un tono sospechoso.- El teme no te estaba haciendo nada ¿cierto?-

-Naruto… tienes exceso de imaginación.-dije en forma chistosa.-Corrijo, falta de cerebro.-

-¡Sakura!-dijo sonando molesto.

-Buenas noches Naruto.-le dije y me despedí moviendo la mano.

-Buenas noches.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Hinata.

Me senté y después de un rato Sasuke se sentó junto a mí.

Sabía que tenía que hablar, pedirle una explicación, preguntarle si era verdad o era mentira lo que había dicho pero simplemente no sabía que decir… error… no sabía cómo decirlo.

Decidí cerrar mis ojos, apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio e intenté dormir.

Me estremecí por culpa un repentino viento helado. Junté mis brazos tratando de darme calor cuando sentí como alguien me tocaba.

Alcé mi cabeza y vi a Sasuke mirándome. Pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me acercó a él.

No sé porque, pero arrimé mi cabeza en su pecho. Pude sentir su calor, su respiración y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Sí me gusta tú música.-dijo.

Moví levemente mi rostro para verlo y sonreí.

Me acurruqué nuevamente y cerré los ojos. Sentí como su mano pasaba por mi cabello y lo acariciaba.

El viento frío retorno y me volví a estremecer.

Sasuke me abrazó más, haciendo que me acercará aún más a su pecho.

-Duerme.-dijo en voz baja.

-Esto no es un juego.-dije yo.- ¿Verdad?-Abrí mis ojos y alcé mi cabeza para verlo.

Él me miraba. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban.

Bajé levemente la mirada y vi en su pecho una gema verde. Puse mis manos en el collar cogiendo la gema. Era una gema jade.

Sonreí y lo volví a ver.

-Aún la tienes.-

-Como tú.-dijo mientras con su otra mano cogía la gema color carmesí de mi collar.

-Nunca me lo quitó.-admití.

-Hmp… estamos igual.-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No es un juego, verdad?-volvía a preguntarle.

Él me acurrucó más contra su pecho y continuó acariciando mis cabellos. El sueño me empezaba a vencer.

-Yo…-me dijo al oído.-Jamás jugaría contigo.-

Sonreí y, con esa sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento acogedor, me dormí en su pecho.

**Sueño…**

_-Toma.-decía un pequeño de ojos negros.-Es para ti.- Y le entregaba un collar de color carmesí a una niña de cabellos rosados._

_-Gracias.-dijo tímidamente la niña.-Yo… también tengo algo para ti.-le dijo y le dio una cajita._

_El niño la cogió y rápidamente la abrió. Sacó un collar un tanto largo con una gema color verde._

_-El nombre de la gema es jade.-le dijo la pelirrosa.- ¿Te gusta?-_

_El niño sonrió y ella sonrió aún más que él._

_-Nunca me quitaré el collar.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras daba vueltas.-Nunca.-_

_**Fin del sueño.**_

_Continuara… si ustedes lo piden._

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Arigato x los reviews… pero si quieren que continúe espero más… realmente me estoy esforzando por continuar pero no me dejan reviews… no lo tomen como amenaza… estoy pidiendo comprensión para aquellas personas que si me dejan reviews… algunos de los que leen pueden ser escritores… sabrán lo que se siente hacer capítulos y que no te dejen reviews.**_

_**Bueno, eso era todo… espero reviews para continuar… mínimo 3 y lo continuó.**_

_**Chao… besos a todos. XD.**_


	5. Buenos días

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

Gracias por los reviews… de verdad se los agradezco… yo continuo la historia por ustedes, porque sé que no sería justo no terminarla.

Bueno, agradeceré los reviews:

**The Sky Cries Again: **Gracias por la comprensión, por el review y otra vez por lo del feliz cumple. Verás, el anterior capítulo, este y el siguiente van a ser algo románticos… pero de ahí en adelante, como tú dijiste, las cosas se van a complicar… creo que ya te he adelantado mucho… el chiste es dejarlos con algo de curiosidad ¿No? Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, espero te guste y de verdad le voy a complicar más las cosas pero será en el séptimo capítulo.

Bueno, esta es una pregunta que les voy a hacer a todos… ¿Me podrías decir qué te gusto del capítulo? Es para mejorar mi manera de escribir, ver que hago bien y que hago mal… etto… digo gracias de antemano.

Chao… cuídate… te prometo intentar complicarles las cosas... XD , yo también soy mala… jaja.

Ah, casi me olvidaba… sí es la canción de Three Days Grace… Never too late, a mí también me fascina.

**Pau-chan22: **No importa que sea atrasado, lo que cuenta es la intención… a mí también, cuando suelo estar emocionada, se me escapa un KYA… aquí tienes la continuación… si me dejáis reviews lo continuo… ¿Vale?...

P.D: ¿Me podrías decir que te gustó del capítulo… así sigo eso o lo mejoro?

Chao, XD… Cuidate.

**Skul Dark: **Siento mucho lo del castigo, debe haber sido una verdadera tortura… ¿Cómo sobreviviste sin un ordenador?, ¿Me podrías decir qué te gusto del capítulo… para ver que os gusta y seguir así? Bueno, aquí está el capítulo… cuídate, chao. XD

P.D: Solo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué te castigo tu padre?... responde si gustas.

**Mizuuu: **Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto… yo me especializo en el SasuSaku, pero a petición tuya intentaré poner más NaruHina… corrección, pondré más NaruHina, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más ya que eso significaría modificar unos capítulos que tengo adelantados… pero lo pondré… Estoy haciéndole una pregunta a todos… ¿Podrías decirme que te gusto del capítulo? De antemano gracias.

Chao, cuídate… XD

**Sophix: **Gracias amiga x los reviews... se preguntarán porque dejó tantos reviews.... simple, es uno por cada capítulo. Sé que no eres fanática de estas parejas... así que gracias por el comentario (Aunque la verdad es lo justo... yo te he dejado reviews en tu historia... estamos a mano)

Chao, espera mi próximo capítulo y seguirémos chateando ahora que salímos a vacaciones.

**Ok, está bien… no os hago esperar más y los dejo con la historia… ahí ta, de su servidora para ustedes… mis queridos lectores… espero les guste… XD**

**Una explicación… todo este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero en el siguiente regresaré con el punto de vista de Sakura… ahora sí ya no los molesto.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Buenas días.**

(DE MOMENTO NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE SASUKE)

Una luz me daba directo en los ojos, así que decidí abrirlos. Sentí como alguien se movía lentamente en mi pecho, regresé a ver y ahí estaba dormida como un ángel…

Vi como se acurrucaba más sobre mi pecho.

Recordaba todo lo sucedido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ella me había preguntado si es que quería escuchar música y yo, después de un rato, acepté. Todo estaba bien hasta que su brazo rozó con el mío y sentí como si quemará, intenté disimularlo pero no aguanté y me separé de ella con la tonta excusa de que no me gustaba su música. _

_Su mirada se torno triste, se disculpó y después miró por la ventana._

_En ese momento no puede hacer nada más que sentirme un completo estúpido, ahora ella estaba triste por mi culpa y lo que menos quería era verla así. La miré de reojo y vi una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, si antes me sentía como un estúpido ahora sé que lo soy._

_El autobús paró, el conductor habló durante unos segundos y después se durmió. Cerré los ojos repitiendo la palabra estúpido en mi cabeza. Sentí como se paraba. Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba junto a mí._

_En un segundo me paré y salí del autobús, miré a mis alrededores pero y nada; caminé alrededor del bus, en la entrada de un bosque y hasta debajo del bus._

_No la encontraba y me estaba empezando a desesperar. Escuché un ruido y vi a Karin subir al autobús con una sonrisa malévola en su cara. Ella venía de adentro del bosque así que… me arriesgue y entré._

_Caminé durante un rato y escuché un leve sonido, caminé un poco más y vi el origen de ese sonido._

_Junto a un tronco, ocultando su cara, se encontraba la pelirrosa que yo estaba buscando y estaba… _

_-Sakura.-dije como si nada._

_Rápidamente alzó la cabeza y ahí comprobé mis sospechas, ella lloraba._

_-Sakura estás…-me acerqué._

_Escondió nuevamente su rostro._

_La miré. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No quería verla así, no podía verla así. La quería demasiado._

_Me senté junto a ella._

_-Sakura.-repetí.-Mírame.-_

_Ella no se movió_

_-Mírame.-ordené._

_Obedeció._

_-Estas…-no terminé la frase._

_Volvió a esconder su rostro. Mierda, y si ella lloraba por mi culpa._

_-¿Es por lo de la música?-pregunté._

_Negó con la cabeza._

_-Sasuke.-dijo tranquilizándose.-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.-_

_Arquee una ceja un tanto sorprendido._

_-Pero tienes que responderme con la verdad.-dijo.-Promételo.-_

_Arqué más la ceja y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto_

_-Promételo.-repitió.-Sino no te preguntaré nada.-_

_-Hmp¬¬_

_-Promételo.-_

_Me resigné._

_-Te lo prometo.-dije.-Ahora habla.-_

_Respiró profundo, parecía estar tomando valor._

_-Sasuke, ¿Tú todavía me quieres como amiga?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_No supe que responder. No la quería como amiga… estaba enamorado de ella pero no podía demostrarlo. Sin embargo, se lo había prometido._

_-No.-dije la verdad._

_Empezó a llorar._

_-No te quiero como amiga.-dije.-Ya no quiero ser tu amigo.-le decía la verdad, estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía._

_Agachó su cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas. No pude evitar secar una de ellas._

_-Estoy arto de ser tu amigo.-le dije y vi como sus lágrimas rodaban._

_Cogí su quijada, alcé levemente su rostro y vi sus hermosos ojos verde jade llenos de lágrimas. No podía guardármelo más._

_-Yo quiero ser más que tú amigo.-dije y la bese. No pude resistirme, desde que se fue la extrañé, desde que era pequeño cada vez que la veía sentía un hormigueo en el estómago. Desde pequeño no soportaba ver que nadie se acercará a ella. _

_Ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga mujer y la chica que más quiero._

_Después de un rato me separé de ella. Sus labios eran… no había palabras para definirlo._

_Me miraba, parecía confundida._

_-Sasuke.-murmuró._

_No deje que continuara hablando, pues uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios._

_-No digas nada.-dije. No quería que dijera nada, todo estaba perfecto así. _

_-Deberíamos regresar al bus.-dijo en voz baja después de un rato._

_Asentí con la cabeza, me paré y caminé junto a ella hasta el bus._

_¡Como quisiera poder leer sus pensamientos!_

_Vi al dobe de Naruto subirse al bus y cerrar la puerta. Corrimos inmediatamente hacia ahí. Sakura empezó a gritar y golpear la puerta._

_Yo la observaba. De todas las maneras; enojada, triste, alegre, confundida, como sea se veía hermosa._

_Naruto se asomó y después abrió la puerta del bus._

_-Dobe.-le dije por haber cerrado la puerta.-Serás… dobe.-eso fue por haberla abierto, podría haber pasado más tiempo a solas con ella si él no hubiera abierto esa puerta._

_Sakura discutió un rato con Naruto y después se fue a sentar, yo la observé y, posteriormente, me senté junto a ella._

_No dijo nada, solo se arrimó al vidrio e intentó dormir. Un frío viento hizo que temblara, aproveché la oportunidad y le toque el hombro._

_Me miró, pasé mi brazo por su hombro para darle calor y la acerqué a mí. Arrimó su cabeza en mi pecho. _

_-Sí me gusta tu música.-atiné a decir._

_Me miró y sonrió. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Volvió a acurrucares en mi pecho. Lentamente pase mi mano por su cabello._

_¿Cuándo me enamoré de ella? Pues si mal no lo recuerdo fue a los siete años pero nunca lo quise aceptar. ¿Por qué nunca dije nada? Pues por dos razones: Por el maldito orgullo, y la segunda es más simple, porque solo teníamos siete años. Así permanecía hasta los 10 que fue cuando ella se fue._

_Se estremeció y, para _"protegerla"_ la acerqué más a mí._

_-Duerme.-le dije._

_-Esto no es un juego ¿Verdad?- Alzó su cabeza y me miró._

_La miré fijamente. ¡Claro que no jugaría con ella! Es más, pobre de aquel que la haya hecho llora y peor aún, de aquel que intentará pasarse de la raya._

_Sí, soy muy celoso… creo que cuando tuve siete años asusté a un niño solo por decir que ella era linda; cuando tenía 8 años a varios niños de mi equipo de fútbol le cayeron _"accidentalmente"_ balonazos y para más _"coincidencia"_ justo eran los que le decían que ella era una hija de papi y mami… en otras palabras aniñada; a los 9 le había dejado el ojo morado a un niño que la había la molestado y hecho llorar; a los 10 me expulsaron del equipo de fútbol por echarme a golpes con un chico justo cuando este había dicho que Sakura Haruno era tonta, débil, fea y muchas cosas más y recientemente estuve a punto de darle una paliza al tipo que la llamó preciosa… obvio, Sakura nunca se enteró de nada de esto._

_-Aún la tienes.-dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía. Ahí, recién, me di cuenta de que había cogido el collar._

_-Como tú.-cogí la gema color carmesí._

_-Nunca me la quitó.-dijo._

_-Hmp… estamos igual.-fui sincero._

_-¿No es un juego, verdad?-repitió la pregunta._

_La acerqué más a mí y volví a acariciar sus cabellos._

_¿A los 17 años se puede estar enamorado? ¿Se puede conocer el amor? La verdad no me importa, solo me importa ella… suena cursi y cualquiera diría que no soy yo pero esa es la verdad._

_-Yo…-me acerqué a su oído.-Jamás jugaría contigo.-_

_Poco a poco sentí su respiración pausada… se había quedado dormida. Acaricie durante un rato más sus cabellos y después yo también me dormí._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Se movió más y poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos días.-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi pecho.

-Hmp.-soy un chico de pocas palabras.

-Creo que no ha despertado nadie más.-dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores.-Hacen una linda pareja.-Y señaló a Hinata y Naruto.

-Hmp.-_"Sí, Naruto con sus locuras y Hinata con su inocencia… bonita pareja."_

-Sabes que, Naruto dice que nunca debiste haber pasado del primer año.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Dobe.-"_Se las verá conmigo."_

-Pero tiene buenas razones.-y sonrió aún más.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunte.

-Dice que no sabes muchas palabras y Hmp no cuenta como palabra.-se rió y se agarró una coleta baja.

-Dobe.-

-¡Ya despiértense todos mocosos!-gritó el conductor.

-¿A quién le dice mocosos viejo?-grito Kiba desde la parte trasera del bus.

El conductor arrancó el bus enojado y con unos estudiantes riéndose de él, yo, por mi parte, veía a otro lado intentando esquivar la mirada de Sakura.

-Ya llegamos mocosos.-dijo el conductor mientras paraba el bus.-De ahora en adelante ustedes se las arreglan, mañana en la mañana vengo a recogerlos… mocosos.-agregó.

-¡Cállese viejo!-grito alguien desde atrás.

Todos empezaron a bajarse y eso no me dejaba atrás, cogí mi maleta y me baje.

-Teme.-escuché que gritaban e ignoré por completo el comentario.

-TEME.-Volvieron a gritar… si Naruto me llamaba así jamás le voy a hacer caso.-Oye teme ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo el rubio mientras se ponía al lado mío.

-Tú ya debes saber dobe.-dije un poco enojado.

-Hinata, Sakura y Ten-ten están hablando sobre algo que nos mandó la licenciada Kurenai… ¿Qué será?-dijo mientras miraba a los lados.-Acaso les habrá mandado una tarea especial.-

-Dobe.-dije entre resignado.-Nos mandó a sacar fotos del paisaje.-Me detuve, busqué entre mis cosas y saqué una cámara.

-¡Yo tomo las fotos!-dijo Naruto emocionado.-Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, ¿siiiii?-

-No.-respondí.-Yo tomaré las fotos.-

-Teme, eres malo.-se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Hmp¬¬

-Sería mejor estar con las chicas.-dijo el rubio.

-Sería raro.-habló un castaño que se acababa de incorporar.

-Habló el genio.-

-Mejor genio que dobe.-dijo el castaño.

-No soy dobe.-

-Sí lo eres.-dije yo.

-No te metas teme.-

Clic

-¿Qué hiciste teme? Si querías una foto deberías avisar ¿pero para qué?-

-Tenemos una foto de un raro animal.-comenté.

-¡TEME!-Gritó el rubio.

Así pasamos toda la tarde, entre las estupideces de Naruto y el genio de Neji.

Se empezaba a hacer tarde y montamos un campamento, en uno dormiríamos yo y Naruto y Neji decidió dormir en una carpa solo; inmediatamente noté como ya había una tienda montada y era de las chicas.

-Busquemos comida.-propuso Naruto.

El grupo de chicas se acercó y habló Ten-ten. -Nosotras estamos buscando comida.-dijo.-Yo iré a buscar frutas, Hinata a intentar pescar.-

-Me fascina pescar.-interrumpió el dobe = Naruto.-Yo voy con Hinata.-

-Y Sakura va a buscar leña para hacer una fogata.-finalizó mientras hacía puños las manos para contenerse las ganas de golpear a Naruto.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Neji a Ten-ten.

-Está bien, vamos.-todos se empezaron a dispersar.

Yo me quedé armando la tienda. Cuando terminé me acerqué al río y vi a Naruto sentado en una roca con una caña de pescar forcejeando para sacar un pez. Hinata lo miraba y se reía.

El dobe de Naruto no se podía dar cuenta de que a ella le gustaba él, por eso es dobe.

Recorrí un rato el bosque y vi a Neji con Ten-ten besándose, por eso es un genio y no dobe como Naruto, él no pierde el tiempo.

Seguí caminando, creo que inconscientemente estaba buscando a alguien, y para mi buena suerte, la encontré.

Pero había algo que no me gustaba, Karin estaba frente a ella y le decía algo que yo no podía escuchar. Me puse detrás de un árbol y observé.

Vi que Sakura retrocedía un poco y se le caían unos leños que tenía en las manos; Karin se reía con maldad.

Karin se acercó más a ella y habló; casi de inmediato pude ver unas lágrimas en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

La peli roja volvió a reír y se alejó. Sakura se quedó viendo durante unos instantes el camino por el cual se había ido Karin, después se agachó recogió los leños y continuó en busca de más.

Pero había algo diferente… su mirada… parecía perdida.

Me acerqué lentamente por detrás, toqué su hombro y se giró sorprendida.

-Sasuke.-dijo, al parecer se sentía aliviada.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras me veía.

-¿Qué te dijo Karin?-hablé.

-Eh… Karin…-dudaba.

-¿Qué dijo?-No iba a aceptar que la defendiera, no después de que la hizo llorar.

Lanzó un leve suspiro.

-Dijo… que.-respiró y tomo valor.-Que tú estabas jugando conmigo como lo habías hecho con muchas más, que yo solo iba a ser un juguete, que iba a ser una más del montón, que no era nada importante y que no me tome atributos que no me pertenecen… a eso súmale muchas cosas más que no voy a repetir.-Dijo mientras miraba al piso recogiendo los leños de madera vieja; intentando fingir que nada pasaba.

-Sasuke.-se paró al frente mío con los maderos en la mano.-Yo entendería perfectamente que lo de ayer fuera para consolarme, tu eres mi ami...-

-NO.-no le deje terminar la frase y me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

Retrocedió, dejo caer los leñós y se dio de espaldas con el tallo de un árbol. Arrimé mi mano en el tallo y la acorralé.

-Ya me cansé.-Estaba fastidiado, acaso no podía comprender que no quería ser su amigo.

-Sasuke.-susurró mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué parte de quiero ser algo más para ti no entendiste?-le pregunté mientras me acercaba más a su rostro.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, _"Resiste, resiste, resiste… al diablo." _No aguanté más y la bese.

La bese porque quería demostrarle que no soy su amigo, que soy algo más y que ella es algo más para mí.

Me alejé un poco de su rostro.

-Sasuke tú…-No la dejé terminar y la volvía a besar.

Me separé de ella solo por falta de aire.

-Deberíamos…-Otra vez la interrumpí. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de besarla? ¿Qué tenían sus labios? ¿Me había hechizado? Para ninguna de estas preguntas tengo respuesta.

-Sasuke.-Estuve a punto de interrumpirla nuevamente cuando me alejo con sus manos.- ¿Puedo hablar?-pregunto.

Alcé una ceja.

-No.-y la volvía besar.

Estoy loco, pero eso ahora no me importa.

Si no fuera por la "bendita" necesidad de aire no me separaría de ella.

-Debemos regresar a las tiendas.-dijo rápidamente antes de que la interrumpiera.

-Hmp¬¬ Está bien.-y caminé de regreso, cuando me giro para verla noto que ella no se ha movido.

-No podemos regresar sin los leños.-sonrió.- ¿Pensarán que estuvimos haciendo otra cosa? Con la imaginación de Ten-ten.-

-Hmp¬¬.- Me cogió desprevenido.

Caminamos de regreso a las tiendas; ella cargaba los maderos y yo tenía mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

-Deberías ser más caballeroso teme.-Grito Naruto.-Pobre Sakura… esto teme te ha hecho cargar los troncos.-Dijo mientras cogía los leños que Sakura cargaba.

-Gracias Naruto.-y le sonrió amablemente.

"_Voy a matar al dobe…"_ ¡¡Qué miércoles estoy pensando!! Él no ha hecho nada. _"Solo acercarse demasiado a Sakura."_ Él es mi amigo, él es su amigo; nada más… _"Más le vale que así sea."_

-Teme ven que Ten-ten ya va a empezar.-gritó Naruto sentado en una roca alrededor de una fogata que no sé cuando la habrán hecho.

Caminé hacia ellos y me senté junto a Sakura.

-Ya que todos estamos empecemos.-la cara de Ten-ten tenía un semblante muy malévolo.

-Yo seré la primera…

_Continuará…_ _lo prometido es deuda._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Verán, tengo adelantado casi 2 capítulos, pero voy a hacerles algunas modificaciones… por ende me demoraré un poco más que antes, pero si me dejan más reviews os prometo que lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Sé que puede sonar a pedir demasiado, pero ustedes también tendrán lo que quieren… ¿Justo o no?**

**Hagamos un trato, ustedes me dejan reviews y yo lo actualizo lo más rápido que pueda… ¿Vale?**

**Consideren que ustedes tienen 2 puntos a su favor… el primero es que acabo de salir a vacaciones así que el tiempo me sobra, el segundo es que no tengo nada más que hacer que escribir, andar un vagando un rato por internet, chatear, leer, escuchar música… en tres palabras: andar de vaga.**

**Bueno… ahora empieza la propaganda, acabo de subir un two-shot SasuSaku… si gustan revísenlo… espero que les agrade.**

**Etto… creo que no tengo nada más que decir… entonces es una adiós… no le digamos adiós, sino un hasta la próxima.**

**Chao… XD**

**Ah, me olvidaba de una cosa; por favor responda la pregunta… es para todos: **_¿Qué les gusto del capítulo… en qué quieren que mejore… qué no les gusto… etc?_ Respondan plis.

**Ahora sí, Chao XD**


	6. Una linda historia de terror

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Aquí estoy agradeciendo los reviews:**

**Mizuuu: **Me fascina que te haya gustado, verás… estoy indecisa entre hacer que Sakura enfrente a Karin o que alguien salga en su defensa… pero de todas formas la van a poner en su lugar.

P.D: Pues claro que aprovecharé la vagabundería… nadie la desaprovecha porque hay una frase que dice así: **"**La vagancia es la madre de todos los vicios… y como madre hay que respetarla."  Jajaja, estoy aprovechando al máximo las vacaciones.

Me despido… Chao!! XD

**The Sky Cries Again: **Gracias por desearme que me dejen una montaña de reviews… Sí, acabo de salir a vacaciones y mis sentidos pésames por regresar a clases pero espero que te diviertas con tus amigos y que no te toquen los malos profes (Esos que te regañan a cada rato o que no aceptan una broma… son… Ò.ó) Verás, intentó dejar aparte mi lado romántico y empezar con los problemas… en el próximo capítulo los verás.

Bueno, me despido… Chaito…!!! ^.^

**Hikari x Takeru: **Bueno… cuando uno se emociona se emociona y no hay nada que se pueda hacer… me alegra que te haya gustado y me demoré un poquito actualizándolo porque estaba de viaje pero ya regrese.

Chao… espera el siguiente capítulo!! XD

**Pau-chan22: **¡Aquí está la actualización!! No, para mí no es ninguna molestia leer tus reviews… es más, me fascina hacerlo. Está bien que te expreses como gustes… no me importa si lanzas una o mil maldiciones yo lo leeré, y coincidimos en algo… Yo también suelo gritar ¡KYA! Jaja, a veces me regañan por hacer eso pero es inevitable.

Chao… XD!!

**-oOHana-ChanOo-: **Bueno, espero siete largos años para que ella regresara… Sería muy baka si pierde la oportunidad. La acampada solo era un día y… pues tus dudas quedarán resueltas en este capítulo… si aparece alguna mándame un review y yo te lo explico.

Esos es todo… Chaito… cuidate XD!!!

**Con esto acabo de agradecer los reviews y viene lo que esperaban… Ta,ta,ta,tan… Aquí está la historia… de Takara para ustedes… nos vemos.**

**P.D: **Al final tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría respondan… por favor ^^

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Una linda historia de terror.**

(REGRESAMOS CON EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA)

_-Yo seré la primera…_

La manera en que Ten-ten lo dijo me hizo dar miedo.

Ya había anochecido, estábamos bastante apartados de los demás alumnos y lo único que nos alumbraba era la luz de la fogata.

-Voy a contar mi historia.-dijo mientras se acercaba más a la fogata.-Una linda historia de terror.-el tono que utilizó fue el de sarcasmo combinado con maldad… resultado… yo totalmente asustada.

"_Tranquila Sakura, es solo una historia."_ Decía Inner mientras miraba a los lados. _"De terror."_ Complete. _"Estamos junto a Sasuke, no podemos mostrarnos débiles… no somos débiles."_

Miré a Sasuke que estaba sentado junto a mí con el mismo semblante de siempre, observé a los demás y ninguno tenía miedo, todos estaban tranquilos… ¡Hasta Hinata!

-Este no es un bosque normal.-dijo mientras se alejaba del fuego, impidiendo así que le viéramos el rostro.-Se dice que aquí, a media noche, aparece el fantasma de una alumna que murió hace algún tiempo… la pobre tuvo una fuerte decepción amorosa e, inocentemente, se metió al río… pero con lo que nunca contó fue con que la corriente la venciera y desapareció.-Pauso un rato.

Muerta del miedo… eso era poco comparado con como yo estaba.-A veces se puede escuchar su llanto en la orilla del río… llora por amor… llorar porque clama justicia… llora por venganza.-Finalizó.

En ese momento no me podía parar y mucho menos hablar.

-Buena historia Ten-ten.-dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.- ¿Cómo pudiste inventarla?-

-No la inventé, verás.-dijo mientras se acercaba al fuego.-Uno de los chicos que vino a la excursión en la que desapareció la chica era mi amigo, me contó lo sucedido y después los cursos que venían a este lago decían escuchar un llanto, algunos aseguraron ver a la muchacha y la describían tal y como era la chica que desapareció.-Ten-ten sonrió.- No es inventada.-

-No es tan buena.-el genio habló.

-Hmp¬¬ (Que gran comentario Sasuke.)

-Es… interesante.-atinó a decir Hinata.

-¿Tú qué opinas Sakura? Piensas igual que Neji, que Hinata o igual que mí.- Naruto me miró y sonrió.

¿Yo?... yo estaba congelada del miedo, sin saber que decir e imaginándome a la chica.

-Sakura.-

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?-dijo la voz de Hinata.

-No me digas que te dio miedo.-Volvió a hablar el genio.

-Yo… miedo… no… para nada.-mentí y reí nerviosamente.

-Ya es muy de tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.-sugirió Hinata mientras se paraba.

Hinata y yo caminamos hacia la tienda cuando Ten-ten nos alcanzó.

-Eh, chicas.-nos volteamos para verla.-Verán… Neji me invitó a dormir en su tienda… y… yo acepté.-

-Oh,… está bien.-dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.-Pero…-Me quedé en blanco.

Ten-ten era la más valiente entre las tres y yo esperaba que si algo pasara _"Ese algo tiene que ver con la chica."_ Sí Inner, que si es que la chica… bueno… ya saben a lo que me refiero… aparecía, Ten-ten nos defendería y ahora ella se iba.

-Etto… Sakura…-Tartamudeó Hinata.- Naruto-kun dijo que armaría una tienda para que durmiéramos ahí… no pienses mal… solo que…-la chica no sabía que decir.

-Claro Hinata, entiendo.-sonreí.

-Entonces… ¿No te molesta dormir sola?-preguntó ella mientas me miraba.

-No, para nada.-Mentí.-Duerme bien.-me despedí y entre a la tienda.

Rápidamente me metí en mi bolsa de dormir y me cubrí lo más que pude.

"_Es solo un cuento… los fantasmas no existe… no existen."_ Se intentaba convencer Inner.

"_Sí, no existen… lo de Ten-ten debe haber sido una broma." _El sonido de una rama romperse hizo que sintiera miedo. Miré a mis alrededores y vi una sombra por la carpa.

"_Los fantasmas no existen ¿Diga Inner? Inner, Inner."_ Inner estaba temblando del miedo mientras se comía las uñas.

-Está bien.-hable en voz alta.

El crujido de otra rama romperse.

-No, no está bien.-vi que la sombra merodeaba por la carpa.

Esa sombra poco a poco se acercó a la entrada.

Con los nervios de punta, me paré lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro.

Una mano apareció.

Mis piernas temblaban.

Una cabeza.

Yo dispuesta a tirarme encima de lo que sea eso.

El cuerpo entró y rápidamente me abalancé sobre "la fantasma".

Caí en el suelo encima de "la fantasma", esta, en un ágil movimiento, me puso debajo de "ella".

Rápidamente moví mis manos intentando golpear a lo que estaba encima de mí pero todos mis intentos eran en vano.

Vi como su rostro se acercaba a mí.

Voltee mi rostro.

Una lágrima de miedo rodo por mi mejilla.

-Los fantasmas no existen.-murmuré para mí.-No existen.-empecé a chillar.

-No, los fantasmas no existe.-escuché.

Esa voz, esa voz era de…

-Sasuke.-intenté ver el rostro del "Fantasma."

-Adivinaste.-dijo; creo que una sonrisa se formo en su cara.-Mereces un premio.-

"_Un premio."_ Pensé.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Después de 1 minuto… bueno la verdad fueron casi 2; rompió el beso.

-Por adivinar quién soy.-sonrió.

-Casi me matas del susto.-dije intentando enojarme.-Eres un mald…-No puede terminar la frase; ahí estaba él otra vez impidiéndome hablar.

-Nada de malas palabras.-me dijo cerca del oído.

-Eso no te quita lo mald…- miércoles, ¿por qué nunca me dejaba terminar de insultarlo? (utilizo la palabra miércoles para no decir mierd… y ustedes ya saben el resto XD)

-¿Qué te dije?-sonrió burlonamente.

-Hmp¬¬-de repente me percate de un pequeño detalle… él estaba encima de mí.

-Tienes una cara angelical.-me dijo.

-Por lo menos tú me puedes ver el rostro.-utilicé un tonito burlón.

-Esperabas a alguien-me preguntó aún encima de mí.

-No.-le respondí.- ¿Por qué lo dices?-arque una ceja.

-Porque te tiraste encima de mí apenas llegue.-

-Pensé que eras un fantasma.-le sonreí.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Hmp… pero te costará.-

-Podrías hacer el favor de salir de encima de mí.- le pedí con un tono gentil.-Por favor.-

-Hmp¬¬ se alejó de mí.

-Gracias.-me senté.-Quieres salir a tomar aire.-pregunté.

-Hmp.¬¬

-Eres muy expresivo.-dije mientras me paraba y salía de la tienda, él me siguió.

Vi que no había nadie afuera, todos estaban dormidos.

Sasuke se paró junto a mí.

-Vamos al río.-dijo mientras emprendía camino.

"_¿Acaso no escuchó lo que dijo Ten-ten?"_

-Sasuke, no creo que sea buena idea.-dije nerviosa mientras me ponía junto a él.

-Tienes miedo.-preguntó mientras volteaba su rostro para verme.

-No, solo que…-lo miré y él me veía con una ceja arqueada.-Esta bien.-

Caminamos hasta que estuvimos cerca del río.

El paisaje era hermoso: La luna iluminaba todo, había pocas estrellas y el río reflejaba borrosamente a la luna.

Vi una enorme roca cerca del río.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella y me senté encima de esta observando la luna.

Me olvidé de todo; me olvide que Sasuke estaba ahí, de la leyenda de Ten-ten, del campamento, de Karin… de todo.

En ese momento mi atención se concentraba en la luna.

"_Esto es solo un sueño… un sueño del cual algún día tenemos que despertar."_ Decía una voz femenina.

"_El amor no conduce a nada bueno, es solo una tragedia."_ Quien hablaba no era Inner.

"_Sabes que él no te ama."_ Esa voz dio en mi punto débil.

"_Los hombres solo juegan con las mujeres… ellos no tienen sentimientos." _¿Quién es?

"_Cuando obtenga lo que él quiere te dejará."_ La persona que hablara había sufrido una gran decepción amorosa.

"_No te engañes… no seas igual que yo."_ ¿Qué quería esa voz… hacerme sufrir o evitar mi sufrimiento?

"_No seas tonta, yo lo fui y tuve graves consecuencias."_ Estaba aconsejándome.

Sentí como alguien me mecía y al parecer salí del trance en el que había entrado.

-Sakura.-dijo el azabache que estaba sentado al lado mío.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?-parecía muy preocupado.

-Yo…-No sabía que decir, sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

-Sakura.-Sasuke se acercó más a mí.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me acercaba a él.

-Lo… lo siento.-atiné a decir mientras me arrimaba más a él.- No… no quería preocuparte.-

-Hmp.-

-¿Qué… qué paso?-sentía un gran nerviosismo cuando hablaba.

-Tú caminaste hasta la roca, te sentaste encima observando la luna.-dijo mientras miraba al río.-Cuando me acerqué a ti parecías en otro mundo; te noté pálida, toqué tu hombro y estabas helada.-calló durante un rato.-Te llamé varias veces pero tú no contestabas, así que hice lo siguiente que se me vino a la mente y fue mecerte para que reaccionaras.-dijo mientras parecía pensar en algo.

-Perdón.-dije.

Las frases que había dicho aquella voz regresaban a mi mente y poco a poco las ganas de llorar aumentaban.

¿Acaso esa voz tenía razón? ¿Fueron consejos los que me dio? ¿Será mi subconsciente?

Me corazón se oprimió más… si esa voz tenía razón yo debía alejarme de Sasuke.

Cuando me di cuenta unas lágrimas ya estaban rodando por mi mejilla.

-Sakura.-dijo débilmente la voz de Sasuke.

Alcé un poco el rostro para verlo pero el seguí observando el río.

-Tengo que decirte 3 cosas.-dijo sin despegar la vista del río.

No respondí.

-Primera: Esto no es un juego, yo jamás te utilizaría.- _¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha podía leerme la mente?, _hizo una pausa.

-Segunda: Tú me gustaste desde que tenía 7 años.- _Bueno, a mí me gusto desde que lo conocía y eso fue a los cinco.-_Es decir que llevo 10 años enamorado de ti.-dijo con un tono un tanto de alegría.

-Tercero y lo más importante.-dijo mientras al fin volteaba el rostro para verme.- T… te… yo te…-Se le dificultaba mucho terminar la frase.

-Te amo.-me apresuré a decir yo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Sakura…-dijo acercándose a mí.-Te a..-.-

-Sasuke, tú no me am-

-Yo sé los sentimientos que tengo.-dijo fríamente.-Yo sé lo que siento.-

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para llamarlo amor?-pregunté intentando hacerle caso a la voz.

-No.-respondió sencillamente él.

-Sasuke.-

-Hmp.-

-¿Por qué dices todo esto?-pregunté.

-Porque… tuve miedo.-dijo él volviendo a mirar el río.-Cuando te vi así sentí miedo.-habló.

-Yo…-mi voz temblaba.

"_Esto es solo un sueño… un sueño del cual algún día tenemos que despertar." _Recordé esta frase… yo no quiero despertar de este sueño.

Lo miré y el no despegaba la vista del río.

"_El amor no conduce a nada bueno, es solo una tragedia."_ Eso no es verdad… no puede ser.

Me arrimó más a su pecho.

"_Los hombres solo juegan con las mujeres… ellos no tienen sentimientos." _Sasuke sí tenía sentimientos y tenía valor porque los demostró.

"_Cuando obtenga lo que él quiere te dejará."_ No, él no es de esos… él me dijo que esto no era un juego y yo le creo.

"_No te engañes… no seas igual que yo."_ Yo no me engaño… ella era la que se engañaba.

"_No seas tonta, yo lo fui y tuve graves consecuencias."_ Pues me arriesgo

"_Sabes que él no te ama."_ Esa fue la única frase con la cual no tuve nada que objetar. ¿Cómo saber si él no me mentía? No hay manera de hacerlo, lo único que me queda es confiar y yo confió en Sasuke.

-Regresemos a la tienda.-dijo mientras se paraba y me estiraba la mano para que baje de la roca.

Cogí su mano y baje; esperé a que él la soltara pero me llevo hasta el campamento cogida de la mano.

-Buenas noches.-dijo mientras me dejaba en la entrada de mi tienda. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Entré a mi tienda y rápidamente sentí un aire frío.

"_Él miente, date cuenta."_ Regresó esa voz.

Caí sentada al piso. Era como si todo mi cuerpo me pesara y un frío enorme me rodeara.

"_Sufrirás como yo… y eso no es nada lindo."_ Mald.. voz, ¿Acaso no se podía callar?

Escuché un ruido, giré mi cabeza y vi que alguien entraba a mi tienda.

-Sasuke.-dije levemente mientras él se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado.- ¿Cómo así regresaste?-pregunté intentando sonar calmada.

-Vine a cobrarte.-dijo.

-¿Nani? O.o-una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Me gusta tu inocencia.-se acercó más a mí.

-¿Nan…-iba a repetir lo dicho anteriormente pero fui interrumpida… ya se imaginan por qué.

-Esa es mi manera de cobrarte.-dijo sonriendo.

Vi que se paraba.

-Sasuke.-dije antes de que caminara.

Se volteo a verme.

-Etto… pues…-regresaron los nervios.-No sé… tu quieres… quieres dormir en mi tienda conmigo.-dije rápidamente cerrando los ojos.

No hubo respuesta durante un rato así que abrí los ojos.

Lo vi junto a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro... difícil de ver en él.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó.

-No.-Fui sincera, no era miedo sino inseguridad.-Es solo un mal presentimiento.-

Arqueo una ceja confundido.

-No sé cómo explicarlo.-le dije.-Pero… siento que alguien… cree que esto no está bien… que tú no me amas y me quiere alejar de ti.-le hablé claramente. –Y temo que lo consiga.-

Me miró aún con desconcierto en sus ojos.

Se acostó en una parte de la bolsa de dormir y me acosté junto a él… con un poco de distancia.

-Duerme.-me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba mejor, poniéndome de lado.

Él también se puso de lado y nos quedamos cara a cara.

-Buenas noches.-dije.

Se acercó un poco y me beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Buenas noches.-dijo.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar poco a poco por Morfeo, sabiendo que Sasuke no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

-De verdad… te amo Sakura.-fue lo último que escuché antes que Morfeo me ganara.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Haber, se los explico de una manera simple… soy una romántica a morir y no puedo hacer nada con eso.**

**Las cosas se complicaran en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Por qué escribí estás frases de la "fantasma"? Porque son de la realidad… uno siempre está lleno de dudas sobre la persona que amas o sobre si está te ama.**

**Lo único que digo es que solo podemos confiar… son dudas que a todos tal vez les ha invadido.**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo se acaban las cursilerías… y vamos a la intriga.**

**Jajaja… Ah, por cierto, una amiga y yo estamos haciendo un fic… se llama ****y los problemas llegan a Konoha****… sé que es malo hacer publicidad pero me pidieron (****POR NO DECIR OBLIGARON)**** ha hacerla… léanlo, no se centra en los personajes de Naruto pero es una linda historia… o lo va a ser.**

**PS: **Bueno, tengo planes para un próximo fic, pero quiero que ustedes me ayuden a hacerlo… Primero ¿SasuSaku o GaaSaku? Segundo ¿Universo alterno o como ninjas? Advertencia… guste o no una pareja del fic será NejiHina… se lo prometía una amiga y lo cumpliré, pero esa pareja no va a ser la principal.

Si elijen universo alterno… ¿Normal o de vampiros? Ustedes deciden.

**Bueno, con esto me despido asegurándoles que voy a tratar de dejar de lado la cursilería… nos vemos.**

**XD ^.^**


	7. Una carta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Aquí voy… comencemos agradeciendo a nuestros queridos lectores y sacándolos de sus dudas:**

**-oOHana-ChanOo-:** Bueno, primero que nada te agradezco el review… apoyo tu idea, Quien no arriesga no gana. Respondió a tu duda, ella era la única que lo escuchaba porque ella es la que dudaba del amor de Sasuke… aparte las demás chicas estaban dormidas… bueno, hoy me decidí por no adelantar nada… pero les aseguro que está interesante.

Nos vemos… cuídate XD!!!

**The Sky Cries Again: **Gracias, tú sabes como subirles los ánimos a una persona… bueno, abajo te dejo como están las cosas hasta ahora respecto a lo del fic… pero todo en esta vida puede cambiar… así que cuando tenga el fic te lo hago saber.

Besos, cuídate ^^

**Hikari x Takeru: **Sí, así somos nosotras las mujeres… ¿Pero qué se puede hacer?... gracias por el review.

Cuídate, besos XD!!

**: **A mí también me encantan el romance con toques de drama… pues lo estoy continuando pronto gracias a sus reviews.

Bueno, cuidate… ^^

**Pau-chan22: **¡¡ARIGATO!! De verdad que tu apoyo me subió los ánimos… el saber que te gusta como escribo me puso muy feliz… muy feliz ¡¡KYAAAAAAA!! Ok, tengo que controlarme; discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer… ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Es que simplemente estoy muy feliz por ese comentario, quiero lanzar otro grito pero… me voy a contener.

Abajo dejo como pintan las cosas hasta ahora… nos vemos XD^^

**Skul Dark: **Así que eres su niña pequeña… un dato interesante, eso mismo piensan casi todos los padre de sus hijas… Jaja, dejando eso de lado pues abajo dejo como van las cosas hasta ahora… dime…. ¿Qué pareja te gustaría que sea la principal, SasuSaku o GaaSaku?

Espero verte en la próxima… arigato por el review XD!!

**Mizuuu: **Creo que tenemos que fundar un club de románticas hasta morir, jaja ^^ Pues sí, sería gracias ver a Sasuke diciendo te amo… abajo te dejo como van las cosas y en este capítulo las cosas se han complicado…

Te dejo con este dato… Bye… ^^

**Pues bueno, aquí acabo de terminar de agradecer los reviews… ustedes me han subido los ánimos.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Una carta.**

-¡Hey!, espérenme.-grité mientras corría hacia el bus.

Vi que este abrió de nuevo la puerta y me apresuré a entrar.

Mire a mis alrededores y me senté junto con quien había venido.

-Eres malo.-le dije fingiendo estar enojada.-Ibas a dejar que el bus me deje aquí, en este bosque… malo.-voltee mi rostro para darle más drama a mi actuación.

-Hmp¬¬

Ese hmp hizo que de verdad me enojara… él sí iba a permitir que me dejen en el bosque.

-¿Por qué te demoraste?-preguntó sin interés alguno.

No le respondí, saqué mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar música mientras veía el paisaje por la ventana… estaba molesta.

Escuché un sonido familiar, busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi celular.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje:

_**Hola Sakura, soy Itachi.**_

_**¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes en la acampada? ¿Todas están bien? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Tomaron las fotografías que les mando a sacar Kurenai? ¿Ya están de regreso? Espero tu respuesta.**_

Apagué mi Ipod, me quité los audífonos y respondí:

_**Hola Itachi… haber… nos fue bien… todas estamos bien… estoy enojada… tomamos todas las fotografías y sí, ya estamos de regreso.**_

_**Ahora yo haré las preguntas… ¿Quién te dio mi número? ¿Cómo supiste del deber de Kurenai? ¿Y por qué tan preocupado? **_

Envié el mensaje y esperé durante un rato a que respondieran.

_**Tú número me lo dio una persona y no te voy a decir quien, lo del deber me dijo ella y estoy preocupado porque soy un vigilante responsable… ahora dime por qué alguien tan linda, amable y gentil está enojada.**_

Leí el mensaje, reí levemente por los halagos y respondí:

_**Porque el bus casi me deja y nadie hizo nada para detenerlo… TT_TT casi se olvidan de mí.**_

En menos de 2 minutos obtuve su respuesta.

_**Si el chofer del bus te hubiera dejado yo abría ido a recogerte sin siquiera dudarlo y te recuerdo que yo si me acordé de ti… así que ahora soy nadie. **_

Lo que respondió me hizo sentir mejor y volví a sonreír.

_**Gracias.**_

Un minuto después.

_**No tienes porque agradecer, solo te digo lo que haría… me olvide de decirte que también le partiría a golpes la cara al chofer, ¿Cómo se puede olvidar de alguien tan bella como usted?**_

Volvía a reír.

_**Mentir no es bueno.**_

La respuesta que obtuve:

_**Por eso voy al cielo, porque yo no miento… pero dígame, ¿Por qué se demoró?**_

Pensé si decirle la verdad o no, pero al final acepté… no perdía nada.

_**Fui a dejar una flor en el río… por lo de una leyenda.**_

… un par de segundos después.

_**Yo también conocí esa leyenda… pero ahora cambiemos de tema.**_

Toda la tarde estuve chateando con Itachi… él me hacía reír mientras me alagaba y yo solo replicaba.

_**Itachi, ya empiezo a tener sueño… creo que mañana hablamos.**_

Le dije cuando ya era bastante de noche y aún no llegábamos al colegio.

_**Mañana hablamos porque hablamos, nada de creó… y espero que sueño con los angelitos… ósea… yo.**_

Respuesta:

_**Está bien, hablamos… y si voy a soñar con los angelitos… ósea tú… jaja XD**__**Buenas noches.**_

Así terminó nuestra conversación.

El chofer paró el bus y se durmió.

Yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando siento una mirada, voltee mi rostro y vi a Sasuke mirándome.

-¿A quién le escribías?-preguntó fríamente.

Fue impresión mía o él parecía celoso.

-No te incumbe.-dije aún molesta yo.

-Dame tu celular.-ordenó.

-No.-respondí con el mismo tono.

-¿Estás enojada?-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Tengo porque estarlo.-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Hmp¬¬

-Aja, Hmp…-dije y voltee mi rostro.

Miré por la venta. Un repentino mareo hizo que todo diera vueltas, giré mi rostro pero todo seguí dando vueltas.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

"_Te estás alimentando mal."_ Dijo Inner._" Un desayuno no consiste en tomar un vaso de jugo… almuerzo no es comer un sandwich y cena no es una manzana._" Me recriminaba mis hábitos alimenticios. No estaba de en condiciones para discutir conmigo misma y peor sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Abrí la ventana pensando que el aire haría que me sintiera algo mejor, pero no, fue todo lo contrarió; ahora estaba peor que al comienzo.

Cerré la ventana y volvía a recostar mi cabeza en el asiento.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo una voz al lado mío.

Lo ignoré, no estaba de humor para continuar peleando con él.

Porque si Uchiha Sasuke es orgullo yo no me quedo muy atrás.

-¿Pasa algo?-repitió demandante.

-Nada que te interese.-dije seriamente sin abrir los ojos.

-Hmp¬¬.-Bufó molesto.

Un silencio inundó el lugar durante unos instantes.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?-pregunto sonando desinteresado.

Abrí mis ojos para observarlo pero me tope con la sorpresa de que todo seguía dando vueltas. Obligada por mi reciente descubrimiento retomé mi posición inicial.

-No me enoje.-mentí.-No tendría porque enojarme… ¿O sí **UCHIHA**?-le dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

Se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Me llamaste Uchiha.-parecía impresionado.

-Aja… ¿y?-

-Sabes perfectamente que odio que me llamen por mi apellido.-sonaba bastante molesto.-Y que no me miren cuando habló.-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, esperanzada de que aquel molesto mareo desapareciera pero todas mis hipótesis se vinieron abajo.

-¿Feliz?-intentaba mirarlo fijamente… aunque era un poco difícil, no sabía a cuál de los dos Sasuke mirar.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó. Intenté ver que reflejaba su rostro, pero para rematar, aparte de ver doble todo era borroso.

-Mejor que nunca.-le di una sonrisa muy falsa.

-Duerme, es bueno para el mareo.-dijo serenamente él.

Veamos… díganme ustedes… ¡¡¿¿CÓMO DIABLOS SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA MAREADA??!!

"_Es que Sasuke-kun nos conoce muy bien."_ Decía Inner con cara de tonta. _"¿Desde cuándo es Sasuke-kun?... te estás pareciendo a las locas que lo persiguen."_

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy mareada?-intenté sonar convincente.

-Te conozco desde los cinco años… ¿Por quién me tomas?-pareció serio

Rodé los ojos. Aquella pregunta había sido demasiada obvia.

-Pues te equivocaste, no estoy mareada.-intenté verlo fijamente pero fue en vano.

-Dime cuántos dedos tengo aquí-alzó su mano.

Ok… si sumamos los dos dedos que tiene levantados él, más los dos dedos de su otro él serían…

-Cuatro.-dije convencida.

-Estás peor de lo que pensaba.-movieron la cabeza reprobatoriamente… y digo movieron porque eran dos.-Tengo solo dos dedos alzados.-me corrigió.

Bufé un tanto molesta.

-Será mejor que duermas… hazme caso, es por tu bien.-se acercaron a mí e intentó pasar su brazo por mí hombro pero no se lo permití.

-Gracias por preocuparte.-le dije en tono sarcástico.-No es necesario que te tomes tal molestia.-

Me miró fijamente, cruzó su brazo encima de mi hombro y, de una manera un tanto violenta, me acercó a él.

-Duerme.-ordenó enojado.

Ok… aquí las cosas están mal, yo soy la que estaba molesta.

Intenté liberarme de su agarre pero me fue imposible.

-Eres orgullosa.-dijo agachando su cabeza para mirarme.

-¿De quién habré aprendido?-

Rodo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te enojaste?-repitió esa pregunta.

-No sé… quizás… será acaso por el simple hecho de que ¡¡IBAS A DEJAR QUE EL BUS ME DEJE!!-Me mostré claramente enojada.

-¿Crees que dejaría que el bus te deje?-me miró y yo lo miré confundida.- ¿Acaso no me conoces?-parecía un poco serio.

-Creía conocerte, pero uno nunca sabe… en seis años, casi siete muchas cosas pueden pasar.-hablé.

-Aja, tú has crecido mucho.-se mofó de mí.

-No me refería a eso… sabes bien que trato de decir.-hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Hagamos algo… olvidemos todo esto… no me gusta pelear contigo.-propuso.

Este comentario me llegó al corazón.

-Duerme, para mañana estarás bien.-acarició mi cabello.

Con este gesto se me olvidó todo, solo me acomodé mejor en su pecho y…

---------------------------------a la mañana siguiente-----------------

-Ya llegamos.-dijo una voz cerca de mi oído.

-Cinco minutos más.-pedí semidormida.

-Ya llegamos.-repitió esa voz.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke sonreír maliciosamente.

-Así que cinco minutos más.-dijo burlándose de mí.

-No fastidies.-cogí mi maleta y baje del bus.

Ya era de día, habíamos llegado al colegio y yo cargaba mi maleta en dirección a mi cuarto.

Cuando entré vi a Hinata y Ten-ten en sus camas.

Dejé mi maleta cerca de mi cama y me acosté sobre ella… quería volver a dormir.

-Buenos días.-dijeron las chicas.

-Buenos días.-respondía mientras acomodaba mejor mi cabeza en la almohada.

-No te duermas, mira que tenemos clases.-dijo Ten-ten mientras me daba un almohadazo.

-¿Clases?-

-Sí, así que mejor cámbiate de ropa o prefieres llegar tarde.-dijo Hinata mientras sonreía.

-Está bien.-me levante, me metí a la ducha y me cambié rápidamente mientras las chicas me esperaban ya listas, hice mi mochila y salí corriendo de la habitación.

_El tiempo transcurrió normalmente, todos los días iba a clases, veía a mis compañeros y reía junto a ellos. Pasaron 6 meses desde la excursión._

_Ten-ten se hizo novia oficial de Neji, después de amenazarlo con no seguir sí es que él no le decía a su club de fans que eran pareja._

_Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto… él siente lo mismo pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada… Creo que alguien tendrá que darles un empujoncito... y tal vez ese alguien tenga… no sé… el cabello rosa como yo._

_Ino sigue con Sai, seguimos manteniendo una amistad rara… casi siempre estamos peleándonos, insultándonos y, si es que no nos detuviera, nos caeríamos a golpes._

_Karin… ella sigue siendo tan insoportable como siempre pero yo ya no le hago caso._

_Lee… bueno, aunque yo le he dicho mil veces que solo quiero ser su amiga él no entiende._

_Yo… yo me hice amiga de Itachi aunque no se lo he dicho a Sasuke. Con Sasuke estamos bien, él no demuestra nada en público pero cuando no hay nadie o estamos en confianza es… a su manera… ¿cariñoso?_

_La verdad casi nadie sabe que tenemos algo… Naruto y Neji lo saben porque se podría decir que lo extorsionaron para sacarle aquella información a él y Ten-ten, Hinata e Ino lo saben porque yo se los conté._

_Falta tres para que se termine el año. Ahora, en este preciso momento me dirijo a ver mi correo._

Introduzco mi llave y recojo una carta… se me hace extraño, nunca he recibido cartas.

Apenas la veo puedo reconocer de quién es.

Entre confundida, asustada e impresionada entro al cuarto.

Estaba sola debido a que Hinata y Ten-ten se quedaron en la cafetería.

Cierro la puerta, dejó mi mochila a un lado de la cama y examinó durante un rato el sobre.

El hecho de que mi padre me escriba una carta es bastante extraño.

Se han de preguntar cómo la reconocí… pues es simple en mi padre… para iniciar siempre la sella con una especie de cera roja en el centro que toma la forma del logotipo de su empresa que consiste en una gran H y, al otro lado, escribe los datos con su impecable letra.

Me siento depositando la carta en mi regazo y mis manos tiemblan al momento de abrirla.

Lentamente, muy lentamente sacó la hojita.

La expando, me preparo mentalmente para lo que venga y empiezo con la lectura.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Bueno… así están las cosas hasta ahora para el siguiente fic:**

GaaSaku: 1 -ninjas.

SasuSaku: 2- 1 como ninjas- 1Vampiros

**Skul Dark pidió como vampiros pero no especificó la parejas.. luego lo veremos.**

**Bueno… las cosas van así, muy pronto decidiré como será el nuevo fic… todavía pueden elegir.**

**Para quienes no sepan a lo que me refiero estás son las preguntas que pido de favor me respondan para poder hacer mi próximo fic:**

Primero ¿SasuSaku o GaaSaku?

Segundo ¿Universo alterno o como ninjas? Advertencia… guste o no una pareja del fic será NejiHina… se lo prometía una amiga y lo cumpliré, pero esa pareja no va a ser la principal.

Si elijen universo alterno… ¿Normal o de vampiros? Ustedes deciden.

**Esas son las preguntas… bueno, me despido dejándolos con la curiosidad… nos vemos en la próxima.**

**^.^ Bye!!!**


	8. Sueños rotos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y sí, es raro pero él estaba preocupado… Tal vez lo que va a suceder te parezca trillado pero así es la historia… tu decide si te gusta este capítulo porque yo ya empecé a enredarme con todo lo que tengo que decir así que…

Chao XD

**Skul Dark: **Sí, acabo de decidirlo, va a ser universo alterno de vampiros. Bueno, acerca de lo del otro fic recién voy a empezar el de vampiros y la verdad no se me da tanto el NaruHina como pareja principal. Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado y la verdad espero que este también te guste, aunque la idea es algo trillada espero que te guste.

Nos vemos, cuídate… ^.^

**lesley-15: **Aquí está la continuación y tus dudas se resolverán… sobre la amista con Itachi ya se enterará…

Cuídate, besos XD

**Mizuuu: **Lamentablemente no concuerdo contigo… ¡¡YO SERÍA LA PRIMERA EN INSCRIBIRME!! Jaja, pero que cosas digo… si pase un san Valentín más sola… bueno, con mi familia. Pero ese no es el tema, sobre lo de Narutito, con quién terminará pues creo que si es que no le invento un personaje tendré que dejarlo solo… Aunque no me agrada tanto la idea. Y sí, si va a ser SasuSaku universo alterno de vampiros, ya lo decidí.

Espero que cuando lo publique lo leas, bueno, nos vemos…

Adiosito, besos y cuidate ^.^

**Pau-chan22: **No sé porque siempre que leo tus Kya y el hecho de que te gusta mi fic me pongo alegre… Estoy, en este preciso momento con una sonrisa en la cara. Aquí está la conti, espero te guste y no pienses que la idea es trillada. Ya voy a poner el próximo fic, espero que te guste.

Nos vemos, cuidate… XD

**P.D: **No tienes porque agradecer que haya tomado en cuenta tu voto, de verdad fue todo un gusto. Ahora sí chao.

**blamusa: **Bueno, parecerá ItaSaku pero te tengo que informa que es un SasuSaku. SOY FANÁTICA DE ESA PAREJA Y NO LO PUEDO EVITAR. Espero que aún así te gusto el fic…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, chao… ^.^

**Bueno, acabo de terminar de escribir los agradecimientos… Espero que les guste este capítulo y no les parezca trillada la idea. Os aviso que tal vez para la próxima actualización también ponga mi nuevo fic, según la mayoría de los votos.**

**No molesto más y les dejo con el fic… ahí está, de mí para ustedes… creo que así se dice. **

**Chao, hasta la próxima ^.^ Cuídense y…**

**OJALA LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN SAN VALENTÍN.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Sueños rotos.**

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas.

No podía ser cierto, todo se había solucionado… o eso me habían dicho.

Justo ahora, cuando estoy feliz con mis amigos, con Sasuke y estoy bien en el colegio.

Releo la carta intentando creérmelo.

Inicia así:

_Hola Sakura._

_Creo que ya has de saber que te escribe tu padre, hija, de antemano te pido que me comprendas y me disculpes._

_Te escribo porque la salud de tu madre ha empeorado… su enfermedad no tiene cura. _

_Las cosas no terminan ahí, como bien sabes los socios de la empresa han estado presionándonos en estos últimos años para que te casemos, hace algún tiempo logramos convencerlos gracias a tu madre… diciendo que la estabilidad de la familia está bien._

_Pero ahora, debido a su enfermedad, los accionistas han empezado a dudar y, excusándose en que algo me puede pasar, están exigiendo que te casemos… _

_Hija, he intentado convencerlos por todos los medios posibles pero ellos quieren asegurar su futuro, quieren saber que la heredera de las acciones, y por ende del liderazgo de la empresa, está en capacidad suficiente para dirigirla._

_Mis intentos de hacerlos cambiar de opinión han sido en vano, no nos están dando opción, se puede decir que es una orden._

_Hija, necesito conversar contigo… apenas leas está carta llámame._

_Adiós._

_P.D: Sé que pronto saldrás ha vacaciones así que te enviaré una carta en la cual te haré llegar tu boleto de regreso._

Así terminaba la carta y así terminaban mis sueños.

La dobló lentamente y vuelvo a guardarla en el sobre. Deposito este encima de la cómoda y hundo mi cabeza en la almohada, intentando reprimir el llanto.

Mi padre no tiene la culpa de nada y mucho peor mi madre.

La culpa la tienen los malditos accionistas que no hacen nada más que pensar en el dinero… en cuantos millones habían invertido en las empresas, en el futuro de estas, etc.

Aseguraban el futuro de las empresas destruyendo el mío, obligándome a casarme con algún engreído hijo de ellos.

Escuchó levemente el sonido de la puerta abrirse y hundo más mi rostro en la almohada… espero que se crean que estoy dormida.

Alguien se sienta en la cama de Hinata.

-Sakura.-dicen casi en susurro. Esa voz… me era familiar.

-Sakura.-repiten y me tocan el hombro.

Maldición, ahora tendré que ver a quien sea al rostro.

-Aja.-digo sin mirar.

-Sakura.-me mueve más.-Despierta.-

Lentamente alzó mi rostro y me giro para ver quién era.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-le digo restregándome los ojos, fingiendo que me acaban de despertar.-Espera… ¿Cómo entraste?-ahora sí abrí los ojos de par en par.

-La puerta estaba sin seguro, cerrada pero sin seguro.-aclaró acomodándose de nuevo en la cama de Hinata.

-Ah, bueno, ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto fingiendo interés.

-Solo que pronto es navidad y vengo a avisarles que tienen vacaciones desde el 23 de Diciembre hasta el 5 de Enero.-me miró fijamente.- Ahora dime ¿por qué has estado llorando?-ordeno directamente.

-No he estado llorando, sí recién me acabas de despertar.-di una sonrisa.- Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-intenté cambiar de tema.

-Son las 5:30 P.M y para tú información no nacía ayer.-estaba algo molesto.

-Eso ya lo sé.-volví a sonreír.-Me tengo que ir, quedé dejar la mochila y regresar al comedor… pero cómo pudiste ver me dormí, así que ahora mismo deben querer matarme.-reí y me levanté.

-Sabes actuar muy bien.-me dijo seriamente.-Muchos te hubieran creído pero yo también se reconocer muy bien a los mentirosos.-se paró.

-No estoy mintiendo.-puse una cara seria.-Y me tengo que ir.-salí de la habitación y esperé a que él salga para cerrarla con seguro.

-Después me contarás.-por el tono en que lo dijo supe que no era una opción.

-No tengo nada que contarte.-y caminé hacia el comedor apresuradamente.

Cuando entro busco con la mirada a Hinata y Ten-ten.

Cuando al fin las encuentro puedo observar que están con Neji, Naruto y… Sasuke.

Acabo de caer en cuenta de algo… Sasuke.

Mi corazón se oprimió y sentí mis piernas temblar.

¿Qué pasará con él? Acaso tendremos que terminar.

Siento mis ojos aguados ante este pensamiento.

"_No voy a llorar, menos en público."_ Me recriminó mentalmente.

Me conozco lo suficiente como para saber que si es que me siento junto a ellos no va a tardar mucho en que me ponga a llorar y termine contándoles todo, por ende me tengo que ir a sentar en otra parte.

-¡¡Mi bella flor de cerezo!!-me voltee sabiendo quien había dicho aquellas palabras.-Mi querida Sakurita… ¿Me haría el gran honor de sentarse conmigo?-pidió poniéndose frente a mí.

-Claro.-digo confundida.

"_¡¡HARUNO SAKURA!! ¿Acaso se te han muerto todas tus neuronas o qué?" _Inner gritaba histérica. _"¿Cómo rayos prefieres sentarte con él antes que con nuestro querido Sasuke?"_ No planeaba dejarme en paz.

"_Inner… es por nuestro bien."_ Dije mentalmente mientras caminaba junto a Lee a una mesa.

-Chicos, ellas es mi bella flor.-fue la manera en que Lee me presento ante un grupo.-Es la hermosa flor del Internado Konoha.-me sonroje ante este comentario.

-Hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.-sonreí.

-Hola, yo soy Kiba Inuzuka.-un chico de cabello castaño me estiró la mano y yo se la apreté.

-Tú eres el chico que puso música en el bus ¿Cierto?-tengo buena memoria.

-Aja.-sonrió con orgullo.

-Él es Shikamaru.-señaló a un joven que tenía una coleta alta.

-Uhm… que problemático.-habló.

-Un gusto.-sonreí.

-Él es Shino Aburame.-señaló a un chico que estaba callado y tenía gafas negras.

-Mucho gusto.-estiré mi mano, él la vio durante un rato… al parecer dudo pero al fin y al cabo la apretó.

-Igual.-dijo cortante.

-Él es Chouji.-señaló a un chico de cabello marrón y un poco gordito.-Es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru.

-Mucho gusto.-sonreí.

-Igualmente.-él también sonrió mientras comía una fundita de papas.-Lee se pasa hablando de ti todo el tiempo.-dijo mientras cogía unas papitas.

Lee al parecer se sonrojo y yo solo volví a reír.

-Eh, Sakura, tú no sabes que yo tengo un perrito.-habló el castaño.

-¡Kiba no seas mentiroso!-dijo Lee.-No es un perrito… es un… monstruo.-y señaló su cabeza.-Es más grande que mí y también es más grande que Kiba.-lo miró.

-¿Qué raza es?-pregunté curiosa.

-Pues no te sabría decir, lo que sí es que lo tiene solamente mi familia.-sonrío.-Toda mi familia se dedica a cuidarlos.-

-Mi flor, ¿No quiere que le traiga algo mientras usted se sienta?-dijo Lee sonriente.

-Etto… ¿Qué hay?-pregunté un tanto dudosa.

-Pues la verdad no sé.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué tal si te acompaño?-propuse mientras sonreía.

-Sí, ya volvemos.-me cogió de la muñeca y empezó a correr entre la multitud.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunté mientras era arrastrada.

-Porque no hay que desperdiciar la llama de la juventud.-dijo enérgicamente mientras esquivaba a un chico.

No pude evitar reír ante este comentario… Nunca jamás en mi vida había escuchado algo tan extraño.

-¿Qué es la llama de la juventud?-pregunté entre risas.

Se paró, me jaló hacia él y nos puso en posición de quien baila tango.

-Pues es la energía que conservamos nosotros los jóvenes.-Y me agacho en un clásico baile de tango.

Yo solo reía. En cierto modo era tierno y gracioso lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es nuestra fuerza interna.-Me alejó un poco sosteniendo una mano mía.-Es lo que la hace ver siempre sonriente, lo que nos da la fuerza para continuar mi bella flor.-y empezó a hacer que de vueltas.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras giraba y giraba.

-A este paso vas a hacer que me maree.-le dije entre vuelta y risas.

-Lo siento, pero es que usted se ve tan hermosa mientras sonríe.-me paro aún alejada y sin soltarme la mano. Por su comentario me sonroje.

-Gracias por concederme esta pieza.-hizo una leve reverencia y beso mi mano.

Sonreí aún más, estaba algo sonrojada… quien me veía diría que estaba compitiendo con un tomate.

-El placer fue todo mío.- me agarré la falda e hice la reverencia correspondiente.

-Disculpe el que no haya música y que estemos en público.-ya parado.

Yo retome mi posición y sonreí.

-No importa el que no haya música y tampoco me importa el hecho de que estemos en público.-dije mientras miraba hacia los lados.-Creo que nosotros íbamos a comprar comida cuando nos pusimos a bailar.-

-Es verdad.-me cogió otra vez de la muñeca y continuó corriendo.

Comí con Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Lee; definitivamente ellos hicieron que me olvide de mis problemas.

-Me tengo que ir, creo que ya se me hizo de noche.-dije mientras me paraba de la mesa.

-Nos vemos.-Dijo Kiba.

-Espero que duerma bien mi bella flor.-como siempre Lee.

-Buenas noches.-hice un gesto con la mano y me retiré.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el pasillo, sentí como me agarraban de la muñeca y me volteaban.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.-dijo clavando sus ojos negros en los míos.

Mi celular sonó.

Lentamente me solté de su agarré, busque en el bolsillo de mi falda el celular y lo saqué. Era un mensaje.

_**Necesito hablar contigo, tienes que explicarme un par de cosas.**_

Era Itachi. Sin poder evitarlo hice un gesto de molestia.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere?-estaba realmente enfadado.

-Ah… etto…-en un rápido movimiento cogió mi celular y leyó.

-Explícame.-subió su mirada hacía mí.- ¿Qué es esto?-y me devolvió el celular.

-Pues, es un mensaje en el cual dicen que necesitan hablar conmigo y creo que será mejor que lo haga.-dije mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarme a Sasuke así de enojado y lo peor es que no tenía idea del por qué.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

_**Nos vemos en el pasillo de terceros**_

Caminé hacia ahí, pensando en qué quería decirme él o qué le tenía que explicar.

En un instante estuve frente al pasillo hombre de terceros; no, no estaba tan loca como para entrar.

-Sakura.-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me voltee y lo vi. Estaba parada con un calentador negro y, para mi mala suerte, no tenía camiseta.

"_Mala suerte, eso ni tú te lo crees… Guao, mira esos músculos."_ A Inner se le caía la baba.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?-intenté sonar tranquila.

-Explícame ¿Qué es esto?-sacó una carta del bolsillo del calentador.

Entre sus manos tenía el sobre que me había mandado mi padre.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Con qué derecho…?-no podía terminar ninguna de mis frases.- ¿La leíste?-fui la única pregunta entendible.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que a mi Ototo no le gustará saber nada esto.-dijo igual de serio.

-¿Tú hermano?-hice una mueca extrañada.- ¿Tienes hermano?-

-No me digas que no sabías que Sasuke es mi hermano.-respondió sereno.

Aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría… aunque en su físico se parecen.

"_Ojos negros, cabello negro, mirada fría… ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta que son hermanos?"_ Meditaba Inner.

-No planeas decirle.-me apresuré a decir.-No tienes derecho.-me acerqué y le arranché la carta de entre las manos.-Para iniciar nunca debiste haberla cogido, peor aún leerla y tampoco debes contarle lo que pasa… ni a él ni a nadie.-estaba poniéndome furiosa.

-Tienen todo el derecho de saberlo… hasta te podemos ayudar.-se refería a Sasuke, Hinata, Ten-ten, Neji y Naruto… se los iba a contar a todos.

-¡¡NO!!-eso fue casi un grito.-No tiene porque saberlo y tampoco me pueden ayudar.-

-No llores, te ayudaremos…-intentó acercarse pero retrocedí.

Me sequé las lágrimas. Estaba llorando de rabia y al mismo tiempo de dolor.

-Por favor… no se los cuentes.-dije mientras me secaba una que otra lágrima que volvía a escaparse.-Por favor.-pedí.-Prométemelo… promete que no se los contaras.-

Dudó durante algunos instantes.

-Te lo prometo.-accedió.-Pero deja que te ayude.-

-No es necesario… Todo va a estar bien.-di la mejor sonrisa falsa que me salió.

-Sakura…-

-Creo que ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.-caminé hacia las escaleras.-Buenas noches.-y bajé rápidamente.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, pero me tope con la grata sorpresa de que Sasuke seguía en la entrada del pasillo.

-Hola.-salude, poniendo otra vez mi falsa sonrisa.

-Explícame.-Dijo cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué te explico?-

-Lo de la cafetería y el por qué y para qué te buscaba Itachi.-seguía serio.

-Lo de la cafetería fue un baile con un amigo e Itachi me buscaba para avisarme sobre las vacaciones que habrá en navidad… dijo que se le olvidó decirme en la mañana.-en parte dije la verdad y en gran parte dije una mentira.

-No te creo.-me miró fulminantemente.

-No es necesario que me creas.-estaba empezando a poner un marcha un plan que había idea en menos de un segundo.

-Explícame.-ordenó nuevamente.

-Ya te lo expliqué.-le dije serenamente.-Si no me crees no es mi culpa.-iba a adentrarme en el pasillo cuando nuevamente agarró mi muñeca.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-su mirada aterrorizaba a cualquiera… yo no soy la excepción.

-Pues… a mi cuarto.-intenté sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba que me moría de los nervios.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin antes decirme la verdad.-

-Ya te dije la verdad.-me solté de su agarre.-Y te dejo una cosa bien clara Uchiha.-intenté sonar dura.-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.-lo miré a los ojos con toda la firmeza que en ese momento podía expresar.

Pude notar como había confusión en su mirada, pero después cambió por un semblante más duro.

-Con esas estamos.-dijo.

Me voltee hacia el pasillo.

-Con esas estamos, Uchiha… espero que todo haya quedado claro.-sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar al decir estas palabras.

-Más claro que el agua.-aquellas palabas me dolieron… sin embargo había cumplido mi objetivo.

Escuché unas pisadas alejarse y caminé lentamente hacia mi habitación.

"_No tenías porque hacer eso Sakura… él sufrirá por nuestra culpa."_ Inner me reclamaba.

"_Inner, por favor, solo por hoy compréndeme." _Una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla._"Me dolió más a mí."_Entré a mi habitación; silenciosamente me cambie de ropa debido a que Hinata y Ten-ten ya estaban dormidas, me metí en mi cama y, con una fuerza sobrehumana, contuve mi llanto.

"_Es por su bien Sakura… por su bien."_ Me repetía mentalmente.

No estaba segura si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no, pero ya lo había hecho.

Ahora, solo tendría que aguantar tres meses más… solo tres largos meses.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Y aquí termino este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… Dejen reviews que mientas más review haya más rápido actualizaré… Creo que eso es todo.**

**P.D: **Ya elegí como va a ser el próximo fic, SasuSaku, universo alterno de vampiros… muy pronto lo pondré así que nos vemos.

**Con esto me despido… Chao.**

**^.^ Cuídense y besos para todos.**

**OJALÁ LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN SAN VALENTÍN. **


	9. Triste realidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Crystal Butterfly 92: **Eh estado pensando en hacer aparecer a Gaara y lo haré, pero un poco más tarde; sabes, me alegra de que te guste mi fic y para mí la opinión de una lectora siempre es importante… Sea quien sea.

Nos vemos ^.^

**Pau-chan22: **¡¡¡CLARO QUE ME PUEDES DECIR ASÍ!!! Eh, me he emocionado otra vez al leer tu review… Sabes, yo también tengo una Inner pero no sé si presentártela ((Es medio malvada… Aunque chistosa es malvada.)) Sí aún sabiendo esto quieres conocerla me avisas y yo te la presento, con respecto al siguiente fic he decidido no dejar solo a Naruto ((Es demasiado lindo, tierno y cariñoso para quedarse solo)) y tampoco a Ten-ten, pero no puedo adelantarte las cosas… Tendrás que leerlo, de verdad he tenido muchas ideas para ese fic pero no había podido juntarlas en una sola hasta ahora… Espero que de verdad te guste y a mí también me fascina el SasuSaku, a una pregunta que tal vez te suene absurda y te aseguro no acostumbro a hacer… ¿Te puedo considerar mi amiga? Me gustan tus reviews y él de una chica más… Se puede decir que casi converso con ustedes por reviews, por eso le voy a hacer la misma pregunta a la chica… Pero te aseguro que se me hace difícil preguntar cosas como estas por medio de un fic y peor en la vida real… Bueno, esa era la pregunta.

**P.D: **Le hice la misma pregunta a una chica en este capítulo, espero que no pienses que le hago esa pregunta a todas las chicas que conozco… Solo a ti y a ella porque siento como si lo fueran así que quería pedir tu opinión… Eso era todo.

Con esto te dejo, nos vemos ^-^ ^.^ xD

**blamusa: **Bueno, mi pareja preferida es el SasuSaku pero respeto todas las parejas… Eh, me demoré un poco actualizando porque me había desconectado totalmente del Internet… Bueno, eso es todo…

Me despido… Chao y cuidate… xD

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **En eso estoy de acuerdo, no es bueno mentir, esconderse y huir… Sin embargo espero que este capítulo te saque un poquito de dudas… Eh, sí, es un poquito despistada y con respecto a los accionistas… La gente hace cosas peores por dinero, sin embargo las cosas no acaban aquí…

Nos vemos y sigue dejando tu opinión, cuidate ^.^

**lesley-15: **Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… Sí, es duro pero lo hace por Sasuke y sabrás como transcurrirán las cosas muy pronto.

Chao, cuídate… xD

**Mizuu: **Sí, es algo triste pero así se me ocurrieron las cosas… Sabes, yo no recibí chocolates en mi San Valentín y eso que a mí me fascina, pero bueno ¿Qué se puede hacer?..

No quiero cargar con tú muerte en mi consciencia así que prometo que la próxima vez que actualice subiré el siguiente… Eh, verás no sé de dónde he sacado valor para hacerte esta pregunta a ti y una persona más así ahí voy… ¿Puedo considerarte una amiga? Va, esa era la pregunta, espero que la respondas.

**P.D: **Te aviso que le hice la misma pregunta a una chica en este capítulo del fic, te lo aviso para que no pienses que le ando preguntando eso a todo el mundo… Juro que solo a ustedes dos les he hecho esa pregunta; por lo menos en Internte… Bueno, eso era todo.

Nos vemos, chao xD ^.^ ^-^

**..: **Que bueno que te guste la forma en que escribo, cambiaré pero solo lo haré para mejorar… Nos vemos, chao.

XD n.n

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Triste realidad.**

Me intentaba convencer mil y un veces de que todo era un sueño del cual despertaría y vería como todo regresaba a la normalidad.

Regresaría a los días en que reía con mis amigos, nos hacíamos chistes, jugábamos juntos, Sasuke me sonreía y Naruto no hacía preguntas… los días en que todo era color rosa… igual que mi cabello.

Aquellos días en que yo era feliz.

Pero nadie puede regresar el tiempo ¿Cierto?

Y ahora me toca aceptar la realidad… mi triste realidad.

Porque ahora nada es color rosa.

La sonrisa la perdí aquella noche en que le dije esas frías palabras al a persona que más amo en este mundo… los chiste perdieron su gracia y los juegos quedaron en el olvido.

Lo único que recibo de Sasuke son miradas frías, gélidas y llenas de odio… Naruto no para de hacer preguntas sobre que paso entre los dos para que ahora estemos así…

"_¿En dónde quedó la amistad?"_ Fue una de sus tantas preguntas.

Lo mismo me pregunto yo… no sé dónde quedó pero sí que no la puedo encontrar.

Ten-ten me hace a diario un interrogatorio tipo FBI para intentar descubrir algo; pero nunca digo nada.

Hinata solo me mira y sonríe tristemente… ella no hace preguntas, creo que sabe que a mí también me duele; aunque sé que nadie le ha dicho nada sobre la carta.

Todos los días paso esquivando a Itachi. Él insiste en que puede ayudarme… pero lo que no entiende es que yo no quiero que me ayuden.

Lee me sonríe y, a veces, hace esta pregunta:

"_¿Por qué se apago su llama de la juventud… mi bella flor?_

Nunca le digo nada, aunque sepa la respuesta.

"_Porque uno vive para ver sus sueños hechos realidad, pero yo ya no tengo sueños." _Esa es tu respuesta Lee… una respuesta que creo nunca te daré.

Me pregunto si lo que hice está bien, si no debería decirles la verdad y dejar que me ayuden.

¡¿Ayuden?!

No, es una completa estupidez. Tengo que casarme con alguno de los hijos de los accionistas, tengo que hacerlo por mi padre… por él.

Él que lucho porque yo siempre tenga lo mejor, por verme feliz a mí y a mi madre… no sería justo que después de todo lo que ha hecho yo no pueda hacer un simple sacrificio por él. Aunque ese sacrificio arruine mi futuro.

Al día siguiente de recibir la carta me comuniqué con mi padre, hablamos de la salud de mi madre y, como me lo imaginaba, no viviría mucho más.

Aquello me dolió en el corazón. Mi madre, la mujer que siempre estuvo a mi lado, se estaba muriendo.

No sé cómo pude reprimir mi llanto mientras hablábamos de eso… pero lo hice.

Después, levemente, empezamos a hablar sobre el casamiento.

Lo que dijo era lo que me esperaba, no puede hacer nada… lo que me impresiono fue lo que yo dije:

-No te preocupes papá, yo gustosa me casaré.-intenté sonar lo más feliz que pude y, para mi buena suerte, él se lo creyó.

No había vuelta atrás, todo estaba decidido.

Me iría devuelta a mi país, Francia, y a finales del siguiente año me casaría.

Ese es mi futuro y ya lo acepté.

El problema es que los demás lo acepten… no, ellos no tienen porque enterarse.

Mañana es el baile de final de año… puedo decir a ciencia cierta que estos 3 meses han sido los peores de mi vida.

Mañana y regreso a mi país, mañana y dejo a mis amigos, mañana y me voy.

Todo va a pasar mañana.

-Pelo de chicle.-me están llamando.

Me volteo lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Karin?-digo sin ánimos; estaba caminando hacia mi cuarto.

-Así que mañana es el baile de fin de año ¿Eh?-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Espero que sea el último año que te vea.-su tono de voz era irritante.

-No dudes de ello.-dije en voz baja.

Creo que me escuchó porque alzó una ceja un tanto sorprendida y después empezó a reír.

-Al fin entendiste.-dijo entre risas.-Tú… no vales nada.-continuó riendo.

-Por lo menos valgo mucho más que tú.-no iba a permitir que esa zorra siga humillándome.

-¿Qué dijiste pelo de chicle?-paro de reír.

-Lo que escuchaste.-la miré fijamente.

Al parecer dijo unas maldiciones en voz baja y caminó hacia su cuarto.

-Espero que de verdad mañana sea el último día que te vea.-dijo cuando paso junto a mí.

-Mañana será el último día.-respondí secamente.

Entró a su habitación. Apenas Karin se encerró escuché un:

-¡Sakura!-alcé mi mirada y vi a un rubio que corría hacia mí.

-¿Naruto?-dije intrigada por su grito.

-Sakura… explícame porque dijiste eso… por qué lo dijiste.-estaba desesperado.

-Naruto, tranquilízate.-puse mi mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?!-gritó.

-Naruto, por favor no hagas un escándalo.-miraba hacia los lados cerciorándome de que no haya nadie en el pasillo.

-Dobe, Hinata te busca.-dijo alguien desde la entrada del pasillo de mujeres.

-¡Haruno Sakura… exijo una explicación!-habló el rubio sin hacerle caso al azabache.

-Naruto, tranquilo.-le sonreí.-Solo era una broma… era para que deje de molestar.-intenté sonar segura.

-Sakura.-dijo soltando un suspiro.-No sabes el susto que me diste.-se puso una mano en el pecho.

Aquello hizo que mi corazón se vuelva a oprimir… claro, si es que todavía quedaban pedazos de él.

-Dobe.-habló otra vez el azabache.

-Ya voy Sasuke.-se volteo para verlo.

-Me voy a dormir Naruto.-le sonreí.-Buenas noches.-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí nuevamente hacía mi cuarto.

Entré en este, vi a mis alrededores y preste mi atención en Ten-ten.

-Es un lindo vestido.-comenté al observar como ella se veía en el espejo con su vestido junto a ella.

El vestido era un verde oscuro sujetado con unas finas tiras y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, creo que 2 dedos más arriba.

-Te vas a ver genial.-le sonreí mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-Es precioso, me fascino desde el primer momento que lo vi en la vitrina.-se sentó en su cama acomodando el vestido a un lado.

-¿Y Hinata?-pregunté al ver que no estaba.

-Pues… digamos que se armó de valor y le va a pedir a Naruto que vaya al baile con ella.-parecía dudar.

-Creo que será mejor que me ponga manos a la acción.-dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

-¿Nani? Ò.ó-me miro confundida.

-Solo observa.-dije mientras marcaba un número.

Espere durante unos segundos y después.

-Naruto.-hablé.-Naruto, no crees que es el momento de que te le declares a Hinata y la lleves al baile.-

-Naruto, no me quiero quedar sorda, así que por favor no grites.-dije mientras cambiaba de oído el celular.-Mira Naruto, si tú no te le declaras alguien se te va a adelantar… y tú no quieres ver a Hinata con otro chico… ¿O sí?-sabía que si es que le metía la intriga él iba a ceder.

-Te pedí que no grites.-ahora yo grite.-Si no quieres que pase eso entonces no pierdas el tiempo… se que ella estaba hablando contigo así que espero que no pierdas esta oportunidad.-colgué.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó rápidamente Ten-ten.- ¿Qué dijo el baka ese?

-Primero me saludo y cuando le dije que se le declare a Hinata empezó a gritar que no estaba preparado, que si es que ella decía que no, que era muy pronto y cosas como esas.-Hice una pausa.-Después, cuando le dije que alguien se le podía adelantar empezó a gritar que nadie haría eso, que primero tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver.-Reí levemente.-Y ahora debe estar declarándose a Hinata… espero.-dude un poco.

-Más le vale a ese baka porque o si no.-Ten-ten cerró su mano en forma de puño.-Se las verá conmigo.-

Reí por lo que dijo Ten-ten… aunque mi corazón no sintiera nada.

-Y también conmigo.-dije mientras me paraba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me preguntó.

-Me voy a bañar y después a dormir.-le dije mientras cogía una toalla y caminaba hacia la ducha.

-Es muy temprano para dormir.-Ten-ten miró su reloj.-Son apenas las 8:00 P.M.-

-No tengo nada más que hacer… así que me iré a dormir.-me adentré en el baño sin esperar a que me dijera algo.

Quería dormir para que el tiempo pasara rápido… para que mi tortura acabara.

Pero estaba segura de algo… mi tortura recién empezaba mañana.

Me baño lentamente, intentando no pensar… porque a veces, cuando uno piensa demasiado las cosas, puede terminar arruinándolo todo.

Me cambio y salgo de la ducha.

Hinata está sentada en su cama con Ten-ten a un lado de ella, desde mi punto de vista, y a menos que esté viendo mal, ella esta roja.

Saco una conclusión… Un tomate se queda pálido al lado de ella.

-¿Qué paso, Hinata?-pregunto mientras me siento en mi cama y cruzo las piernas.

-Es que… yo… Naruto…-no terminaba la frase.

-¡¡Naruto se le declaró a Hinata!!!-gritó Ten-ten.-Lo hizo, el baka lo hizo.-me dio la impresión de que Ten-ten estaba más feliz que Hinata.

-¿Y tú aceptaste?-pregunté aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Y mañana van a ir al baile juntos.-dijo Ten-ten mientras caminaba hacia su cama.-Ellos dos van a ser una linda pareja.-sonrió.

-Al igual que Neji y tú.-le digo.

Ten-ten se sonrojo.

-Sakura… ¿Con… con quién vas a ir al baile?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Ah…-Quería decirles la verdad… decirles que yo no iba a ir al baile, pero no pude.-No sé.-mentí.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!-dijo Ten-ten ya sentada en su cama.

-Pues… es eso, no sé.-ella me miro más que confundida y Hinata parecía extrañada.

Toc, toc.

Sonó la puerta.

-Ya voy.-dijo Ten-ten mientras se paraba.

Abrió la puerta.

-Hola Itachi.-saludo.- ¿Pasa algo?-dejo que él entrara.

-Hola chicas.-dijo mientras veía hacia los lados.-Puedo secuestrar a Sakura por un momento.-lo miré confundida y las demás asintieron.

-Pero… yo estaba por ir a dormir.-dije mientras agarraba fuertemente una almohada.

-No importa Sakura… apenas son las 8:45.-Dijo Ten-ten mientras me paraba.

-Debe ser importante.-esta vez fue Hinata.

-Vamos.-Itachi se puso al lado mío y, cortésmente, me arrastró hacia afuera.

Caminamos un rato durante el pasillo hasta que llegamos al final de este.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunté ya firmemente.

-Puedo saber porque no le has dicho nada a los demás.-se paró frente a mí.

-Yo… no quiero contárselo.-intenté mirarlo a los ojos pero no pude.

-Y se puede saber porque no le has dicho nada a mi Ototo.-se recostó sobre la pared.

-Pues… no tengo porque decírselo.-dije mientras miraba hacia los lados, esperando que nadie nos viera.

-Hmp…-parecía pensar algo.

-¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto?-pregunté.

-Quiero saber una última cosa.-dijo mientras se volvía a poner recto.-Si mal no recuerdo tu padre dijo que te iba a enviar un sobre con el pasaje de regreso.-

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo viajas a tú país?-fue directo al grano.

Miré a Itachi.

-Dentro de un par de semanas.-mentí descaradamente.

-Di la verdad.-me miro fijamente… tal y como lo sabía hacer Sasuke.

-Dentro de una semana.-continué mintiendo.

-Una semana.-repitió.

-Sí y ahora me voy a dormir.-no le di tiempo a que dijera nada más, solo me adentre en el pasillo y fui a mi cuarto.

Cuando entré Ten-ten estaba conversando animadamente con Hinata.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó la castaña parándose rápidamente.-Te pidió que vayas al baile con él ¿Cierto?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo hablamos de las vacaciones.-mentí.

Últimamente se me está dando bien eso de andar mintiendo.

-Etto… entonces… ¿Con quién vas a ir?-dijo Hinata mientras me miraba.

-No sé… y no me importa.-respondí mientras me acostaba en la cama.-De momento solo quiero dormir… así que buenas noches.-dije mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila si no tienes pareja en el baile?-dijo Ten-ten mientras me daba un almohadazo.

-No me importa el baile…-enterré mas mi cabeza en mi almohada.-Solo quiero dormir.-

Todo quedó en silencio durante un tiempo.

El tiempo que yo aproveché para dormirme.

----------------------------a la mañana siguiente----------------------------

-Ya despierta.-escuché mientras sentía que algo caía en mi cabeza.

-Déjenme dormir en paz.-pedí mientras me movía de un lado al otro.

Otro golpe.

-Ten-ten, podrías dejar de golpearme.-le dije un poco fastidiada de que me dé con la almohada.

-Esa es la única manera de que te despiertes.-veía un poco borroso debido a que todavía no me acostumbraba a la luz.

Me pare toda sonámbula y entré a al baño. Me enjuagué el rostro y salí.

-¿Se podría saber por qué me despertaron?-pedí una explicación a mis amigas.

-No sé… acaso será porque… ¡¡SON LAS 11:00 DE LA MAÑANA!!!-Gritó lo último.

-Once de la mañana.-repetí.-Debes estar mal Ten-ten, según mi reloj.-dije mientras caminaba hacia mi escritorio.-Son las… ¡¡ONCE DE LA MAÑANA!!-Me sorprendí.- ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?-

-Lo mismo nos preguntábamos nosotras.-dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en su cama.-Parecía como si no quisieras despertar.-

No parecía… es que no quería despertar.

-Me voy a cambiar.-anuncié mientras sacaba mi ropa, una toalla y me adentraba en el baño.

Cuando salí ya no había nadie en la habitación… deduje que se fue a ver a Neji.

Me senté en el filo de la cama, abrí un cajón de la mini cómoda y saqué un sobre.

Lo abrí y saqué su contenido.

Lo observé durante un rato.

-Hoy regreso.-dije en voz alta mientras observaba el pasaje de vuelta a Francia.-Hoy en la noche.-

Sin que pudiera evitarlo unas lágrimas ya estaban rodando por mi mejilla.

Hoy era el día en el cual dejaba todo este tormento para ir a otro peor… Hoy.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo así que solo les digo que esperen el siguiente… Aviso también que cuando suba el siguiente capítulo subiré el fic de vampiros que prometía hacer.**

**La verdad quería subirlo en este capítulo pero decidí hacer algunas modificaciones así que lamentablemente tendrán que esperar…**

**Sí creen que demoré les pido disculpas, andaba algo desconectada totalmente del internet…**

**Dejen reviews… Verán, quiero llegar a los 45 para actualizar así que… Plis dejen review.**

**Bueno, aquí acabo con todo mi discurso y me despido…**

**Chao… ^.^ Cuidense.**


	10. Un baile

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Saben, me sorprendí al ver que tan rápido llegaban los reviews y ya pase de los 45… El problema es que no me conectaba y hasta hoy no los pude ver… Plis perdón.**

**Otra cosa… Me acabo de enterar que está prohibido responder a uno por uno, más bien solo se les permite agradecer TT_TT… De verdad que me acabo de enterar de eso… Entonces me toca agradecer los reviews de la siguiente manera:**

_lesley-15_

_asukasoad_

_Hikari x Takeru_

_Pau-chan22_

_sunmy_

_Aiki Sasuno_

_Hikari-inuzuka_

_Skul Dark_

_-o0Hana-Chan0o-_

_blamusa_

_Sasusakuxnaruto_

**Agradezco a todo por su apoyo, de verdad quisiera responderles a uno por uno pero no puedo… No quiero saber lo que le harían al fic si rompo las reglas.**

**P.D: **Quisiera ver si alguien me ayuda diciéndome como permito los reviews anónimos… La verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo y también cómo mando mensajes privados… Plis, si alguien puede ayúdeme con esto, se los agradeceré un montón… Me despido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Un baile.**

Miraba a las chicas correr de aquí para allá mientras se alistaban para el baile.

Hinata buscaba con desesperación sus zapatillas… era lo único que le faltaba para estar lista o eso decía.

Ten-ten se probaba cada peinado... no sabía cuál le quedaba mejor.

Yo estaba sentada en el filo de la cama observando tranquilamente todo.

-Sakura ¿Has visto mis aretes?-preguntó Hinata, quién acababa de encontrar sus zapatillas.

-¿No están en el escritorio?-dije señalándole los aretes que se encontraban en un punto bastante visible encima del escritorio.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras caminaba a verlos.

-Sakura, ¿Qué peinado me queda mejor?-me preguntó Ten-ten mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Dos chonguitos a los lados.-Hable con total seguridad.-Son elegantes al mismo tiempo que se ve un peinado totalmente natural.-

-Sakura ¿No has visto las manillas?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, están en tú cajón.-la miré.-Ahí las guardaste ayer.-reí levemente.-Estás tan nerviosa que se te olvida donde dejas las coas.-

Hinata se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con los dedos.

-Es que… ir al baile con… con Naruto.-decía tímidamente.

-Sakura ¿Qué zapatillas me pongo?-Interrumpió Ten-ten mientras me mostraba dos pares de zapatillas.

-Las de tacón bajo.-le señalé las zapatillas verde oscuro que se amarraba a la altura del talón.

-Sakura… ¿Tú no te vas a alistar?-preguntó Hinata.

-Lo haré más tarde.-dije serenamente mientras cerraba los ojos y me acostaba en la cama.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me empezaba a arrastras, cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a mi amiga castaña jalándome hacia el baño.

-Te vas a alistar ahora mismo.-dijo mientras me metía dentro del baño.-Nosotras estaremos fuera del cuarto… dentro de media hora te queremos ver lista.-agregó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yo no quería ir al baile… no quería encontrarme con alguien conocido… alguien llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Estoy segura que si me negara Ten-ten me obligaría a ir.

Lancé un suspiro resignada.

Iría al baile y después al aeropuerto.

"_¿Por lo menos te vas a despedir de él?"_ Preguntó tristemente Inner.

"_No."_ Respondí mientras abría la ducha.

Inner casi no hablaba conmigo… creo que se enojó por la decisión que tomé.

Cuando salí de la ducha cogí un vestido que me había regalado mi madre y empecé a prepararme… si voy a ir al baile por lo menos iré bien arreglada.

-------------------------------------- media hora después-------------------

-Sakura ¿Ya estás lista?-gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, ya salgo.-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Ya todo el mundo fue hacía la fiesta… los chicos nos están esperando en el pasillo de los hombres.-gritó de nuevo Ten-ten.

-Ya estoy lista.-dije mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando observé a mis amigas ellas solo me quedaban viendo de arriba para abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté ante sus miradas incrédulas.

-Te ves…-dijo Hinata.

-Genial.-completó Ten-ten.

Sonreí creyendo que estaban exagerando.

-¿Vamos al baile?-dije mientras me ponía junto a ellas.

-No, primero tenemos que ir al pasillo de los chicos… nos están esperando para ir juntos.-Dijo Ten-ten.

-Está bien.-la idea no me agradaba mucho pero qué más da.

Caminamos hacia el pasillo de los hombres.

Cuando entramos en él pude divisar un poco al fondo a los chicos recostados en la pared.

Rogaba a Kami que él no esté ahí.

-Ya llegamos.-dijo alegremente Ten-ten.

Mi hiperactivo amigo se volteó junto con el castaño.

Noté claramente como Neji miraba de pies a cabeza a Ten-ten… como se dice vulgarmente… se la comía con la mirada.

-¿Me veo bien?-preguntó la castaña mientras se daba una vuelta.

-Perfecta.-atinó a decir Neji.

La cara de Ten-ten se tornó totalmente roja mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Hinata, te ves bellísima.-habló el rubio.-Como siempre.-sonrió.

Estoy segura que Hinata por poco se desmaya con este cumplido, pero es que ella se veía bien.

Su vestido era negro sujetado con unas finas tiritas y llegaba hasta los talones con un leve abierto a los lados… no mucho pero si lo apropiado, a todo esto le complementaba unas zapatillas negras con una gargantilla del mismo color, aretes y manillas plateadas.

Sonreí al ver las parejas.

-Sakura.-habló otra vez el rubio.-Te ves genial.-

Yo llevaba puesta un vestido rosa oscuro sujetado con unas finas, muy finas tiritas y que me llegaba justo al inicio de las rodillas, en la parte inferior tenía ciertos vuelos. Mis zapatillas eran del mismo color y, como complemente, tenía el collar que nunca me quitaba.

-Gracias Naruto.-le regalé una sonrisa.

-Ella no se cree que se ve bien.-dijo Ten-ten.

-¿Por qué llegaron tarde?-preguntó el genio.

-Es que cierta persona no se alistaba para el baile.-habló Ten-ten refiriéndose a mí.- Creerán que recién hace media hora empezó a arreglarse.-me miró acusadoramente.-Y eso porque la obligué.-

-¡¿En media hora quedaste así?!-dijo Naruto mientras me señalaba de arriba para abajo.-Debes tener un don innato para arreglarte rápidamente.-

-Lo heredé de mi… ma… dre.-se me cortó la voz al recordar su estado.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-No, nada.-sonreí falsamente.-Mejor vamos al baile.-

-Sí, vamos.-dijo mientras se ponía junto a Hinata.-Camina teme.-dijo volteándose levemente para después retomar su posición inicial y caminar hacia el baile con Hinata a su lado.

-Dobe.-escuché decir a alguien que, hasta el momento, había permanecido oculto detrás de los demás.

No quería verlo, no debía verlo, no podía verlo… pero ahí estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca cubierta por una chaqueta negra igual que su pantalón y sus zapatos… se veía perfecto.

Miré hacia otro lado y noté como Ten-ten ya se había alejado con Neji.

Lancé un suspiro resignada y comencé a caminar hacia el salón de actos… ahí se iba a realizar el baile.

Di un par de pasos y sentí una terrible opresión en el pecho, como reacción me puse la mano al lado del corazón y detuve mi andar.

Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-Hmp…-ese sonido me hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

Retomé mi posición inicial e intenté continuar mi camino como si nada pero apenas di cinco pasos aquella opresión regresó.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía que era.

Sacando fuerzas de Kami sabrá dónde llegué hasta el salón.

Las luces estaban apagadas, había una gran bola dorada que iluminaba levemente el salón… al puro estilo disco y unas mesas donde se servían comida junto con la bebida.

Ah, me olvidaba, habían contratado un DJ para la fiesta.

Según mi opinión todo estaba genial si exceptuáramos a un par de zorr… que caminaban de aquí para allá; sí, adivinaron, Karin y sus amigas.

Me acerqué a las mesa para juntarme con mis amigos.

-La fiesta está genial.-dijo feliz el rubio.-No podía haber salido mejor dattebayo.-

Observé durante unos instantes su risita, sabiendo que está noche será la última vez que la vea.

-¡¡Mi bella flor!!!-me giré para ver a Lee vestido con su traje verde… suena raro pero era verde.- ¡Se ve hermosa!-

-Gracias Lee.-

-Ahora que sí hay música podría concederme está pieza.-pidió estirando su mano derecha.

-Encantada.-le dije tomando su mano y empezando el baile.

Después de bailar toda la canción con Lee, me volví a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Neji, vamos a bailar.-pidió Ten-ten.

-No.-respondió fríamente el genio.

-¿Quién dijo que era un opción?-Neji regresó a ver a Ten-ten, esta le tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia la pista… dentro de poco la canción iniciaría.

Naruto devoraba algunas quesadillas mientras Hinata sonreía por el solo hecho de estar al lado de él.

-Sakura.-me voltee para ver quien había pronunciado mi nombre.

-Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté un tanto confusa.-Hasta donde sabía esta fiesta era para cuartos cursos.-

-Pues también es para terceros.-dijo tranquilamente.-Porque somos o éramos los encargados de vigilarlos… está fiesta es para ambos cursos.-

-Ah, ya entiendo.-dijo sonriendo.

-Eh…-Empezó a rascar su nuca.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?-

Lo observé durante un rato y sonreí por su actitud.

-Claro.-respondí mientras me acercaba a él. Noté como la mirada extrañada de Naruto se posaba sobre mí pero le resté importancia.

Mi vals con Itachi transcurrió normalmente.

Cuando terminé Lee regresó al ataque y, por no querer sonar dura, acepté nuevamente.

Lo que no me esperar es que él me pidiera bailar la siguiente canción, y la siguiente, y la siguiente y la siguiente y…

-Lee, estoy cansada.-dije apartándome de él.-Necesito descansar.-

-Pero si no hemos bailado mucho.-hizo un leve mohín.

-Llevamos bailando ocho canciones seguidas.-aclaré.- ¡Eso es mucho!-

-Bueno, vaya descanse mi bella flor.-

Agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa y fui hacia le mesa de bocadillos.

Pero la gran sorpresa que me llevé al ver que todas las parejas estaban bailando y solamente se encontraba Sasuke.

Por no parecer cobarde continué mi camino y tome un bocadillo.

Busqué con mi mirada a Naruto y lo encontré bailando lentamente con Hinata.

Inconscientemente sonreí con dulzura.

Busque a Ten-ten, ella se encontraba en la misma situación que Hinata pero con Neji.

Un poco alejados vi a Ino besándose con su novio… ese tal Sai que todo el tiempo me pasaba llamando fea.

Giré mi vista otra vez a la mesa de bocadillos, sin poder evitarlo me topé con la mirada de él.

Solo hizo lo de siempre… me miró con odio y rencor.

Agaché mi mirada y me alejé.

Estaba caminando con la mirada en el piso sumida en mis pensamientos cuando choqué con alguien.

-Perdón.-dije mientras alzaba mi mirada.

-¿Sakura?-

-¿Kiba?-

-Eres tú.-sonrió.- ¿Qué tal la fiesta, eh?-

-Estupenda.-sonreí. Vi que algo brillaba en su muñeca.- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunte sin quitar la vista de su reloj.

-Son las…-alzó su mano a la altura de su rostro para poder ver.-Las 10:30.-

-¡Las 10:30!-repetí un poco sorprendida.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Demonios!-dije en susurro.-Disculpa Kiba, me tengo que ir.-vi que el sonrió y yo me alejé.

Mierda… se me había hecho un poco tarde.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto, entré y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Saqué unas maletas y empecé a meter toda mi ropa, en otra guardé mis cosas.

No había podido hacer antes mis maletas porque las chicas no me dejaban un momento sola… o si me lo daban era por muy corto tiempo.

Busqué desesperadamente mi celular… era lo único que me faltaba guardar.

Cuando lo encontré vi la hora… cuarto para las once y mi vuelo salía a las 12:00 P.M.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a recepción y entregar la llave de la habitación, llevé conmigo mi celular para en el caminó llamar y pedir un taxi.

Fui, le entregué mi llave a Shizune y caminé de regreso al cuarto mientras marcaba al taxi.

-Gracias.-dije después de que me aseguraban que dentro de poco llegaría el taxi por mí.

Estaba cerca de pasar por el pasillo de hombres cuando mi celular sonó.

Sentí como la opresión en el pecho regresaba mientras veía el número de quién marcaba.

-Hola.-dije dudosa.

-Hija.-habló.-Te… te tengo.-su voz temblaba a la hora de hablar y, si no me equivoca, escuchaba un leve sollozo.-Tengo que darte malas noticias… muy malas.-

-¿Qué pasa papá?-pregunté preocupada mientras veía pasar a un chico de piel azulada junto a mí.

-Tú madre…-silencio durante un tiempo.

Me imaginaba lo que iba a decir… pero esperaba estar equivocada.

-Ella acaba de morir.-lo dijo rápidamente.

Me quedé parada, en blanco sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Solo sentía un fuerte dolor en mi corazón junto con unas terribles ganas de llorar.

No sé porque corté la llamada.

Mis piernas temblaban, las lágrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas y mi corazón latía con fuerza… una fuerza que hacía que el dolor aumentara.

Intenté tranquilizarme… respiré profundo, cerré los ojos y después los abrí.

Vi hacia todo los lados, había poca gente a los alrededores; todos felices por la fiesta.

Con cierta dificultad empecé a moverme.

Por mi mente pasaban mil cosas y concentrarme en una era bastante difícil.

Escuché mi celular sonar pero no contesté.

Sabía que era mi padre, sabía que quería saber como estaba, intentaría consolarme o decirme que me tranquilice… pero la verdad no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para fingir estar bien y tampoco iba a permitir que el escuchara mi lamento.

Él también estaba mal y ponerle más problemas no sería nada bueno.

Sin querer choqué con el chico de piel azulada… este me quedó viendo extrañado, yo pedí disculpas y continué caminando hacia mi cuarto.

Mi corazón quería aferrarse a una esperanza… algo que nos permitiera seguir con vida, seguir parada caminando hacía mi cuarto.

Solo pedía eso para recuperar las fuerzas… pedía una esperanza que le asegurara que todo mejorará, que las cosas cambiaran.

Pero yo no podía dársela… no podía darme falsas esperanzas, decirle que todo irá bien sabiendo que es mentira, eso sería engañarme a mí misma.

Escuché un sonido que llamó mi atención, algo que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Voltee mi rostro para ver la razón de haber mencionado ese nombre, pero lo que vi fue el golpe final.

Simplemente no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo pero era verdad.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Bueno, este capítulo salió así… Espero que les guste y pido a todas las personas que lo lean que si es que quieren odiar a alguien no sea a un personaje de Naruto sino a mí porque soy la escritora y la causante de que hagan todo lo que a mí se me imagine…**_

_**Estoy feliz por los reviews que han dejado… Por cierto, ya subí el otro fic así que si desean denle una revisadita… Se llama **__**Amor Eterno **__**y es universo alterno de vampiros, espero que les guste…**_

_**Dicho todo esto me despido…**_

_**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA… ^.^!!!**_


	11. Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Bueno… Tengo que admitir que me puse un poco triste porque recibí menos reviews que antes pero aún así continuo actualizándolo y agradeciendo a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios…**

**Disculpen si es que piensan que demoré pero las cosas se me han complicado y he estado más ocupada…**

**Ahora iniciaré con los agradecimientos: **

_Pau-chan22: Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad me pongo feliz al leerlos. Tú siempre dejando comentarios de verdad te lo agradezco. ^.^_

_pandiux7: Eh pues aquí está actualizado… Espero que te guste._

_Hikari x Takeru: Te debo decir que eres adivina, dicho en buen sentido ^.^_

_**Pues aquí acabe con los agradecimientos y prometo no volver a romper las reglas en FanFiction… Con esto les dejo el capítulo y espero que les guste… **_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**Adiós.**

Simplemente no podía creerlo… no quería creerlo pero era verdad.

-Sa… su…kito.-decía entre el beso Karin.

Sí… Sasuke estaba recostado en el marco de su puerta besando a Karin y siendo perfectamente correspondido por esta.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo ella.

Vi como Sasuke apretó a Karin por la cintura.

Ahí se fueron todas mis esperanzas.

Tenías ganas de ir hacia allá y reclamarle, quería gritarle en su cara y preguntarle ¿Por qué me hacía esto?, quería darle una cachetada… quería escucharlo decir que todo era un equivocación… que todavía me quería.

Pero nada de eso paso.

Solo solté mi celular y salí corriendo de ahí.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, me encerré, hice a un lado las maletas y me tumbe sobre la cama a llorar.

Ya no podía más… era demasiado para mí.

Hundí cuanto pude mi rostro en la almohada y lancé un grito ahogado.

Quiero entender porque me pasa todo esto a mí… porque Dios hizo esto conmigo.

Primero me alegraba y daba ilusiones… después me complicaba las cosas y ahora veía todas esas ilusiones derrumbarse.

Mi corazón no podía soportarlo… no podía.

Escuché un ruido… alguien forcejeaba para abrir la puerta

Solo volví a hundir mi rostro en la almohada… no iba a enfrentar a nadie.

Sentí como la puerta cedía y unos instantes después había alguien junto a mí.

-Sakura.-dijo con su usual tono de voz.

No respondí... no tenía las fuerzas para actuar e intentar fingir que todo estaba bien… tampoco estoy segura de que él me creyese.

-Sakura.-me dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.- ¿Te sientes bien?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías por favor mirarme?-pidió gentilmente.

Movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

Pude percibir como puso sus manos en mis brazos y delicadamente me alzó.

Yo no forcejee.

Miró mi rostro y después apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba de una forma protectora… como un hermano que consuela a su hermanita.

-¿Qué paso?-agachando levemente su cabeza para verme.

-No puedo más… ya no puedo más Itachi.-dije mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho y sollozaba.

-Tranquila.-dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cabeza.-Todo estará bien.-

-Nada está bien.-hablé.

-Dime qué pasó.-pidió.

-El casamiento… mi madre… Sasuke, es mucho para mí… ya no tengo fuerzas.-dije lo más tranquila que pude alejando un poco mi cabeza.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre y con Sasuke?-era delicado a la hora de preguntar las cosas.

-Ella… ella.-volví a hundir mi rostro.-acaba de morir.-dije entre el llanto.

-Lo siento.-hizo silencio durante un rato.- ¿Y qué hizo mi estúpido hermano menor?-

-Él y Karin.-dije respirando profundamente y tomando valor.-Los vi besándose.-no pude evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran al decir esto.

-Hmp… creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con él.-dije intentando sonar gracioso.

Me alejé.

-No le digas nada.-agache mi rostro.-Todo es mi culpa y estas son las consecuencias que tengo que pagar.-

-Tú no tienes que pagar nada… y sabes, es muy raro que mi ototo estuviera besando a esa zorr…, hasta donde sabía él no la soportaba… es más, la odiaba.-dijo mientras tomaba una pose pensativa.

Me senté en mi cama y caí en cuenta de algo… dentro de muy poco llegaría el taxi.

-Yo.-dije mientras veía a los lados.

Él miro el piso y después alzó su rostro.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?-

-Pues…-lancé un suspiro, no estaba para decir mentiras.-Mi vuelo sale hoy… hoy regreso a Francia.-

-¿Francia?-dijo sentándose en la cama de al lado, frente a mí.-Así que ese es tu país natal.-puso cierto interés en lo último.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-pregunto mirándome.

Solo callé, ponerme a explicarle en estos momentos que no me gustaban las despedidas era algo que no pensaba hacer.

-Creo que ya mismo llega el taxi.-dije mientras me paraba y cogía una de mis maletas.

-Te acompaño.-ofreció mientras cogía las otras maletas.

No repliqué, solo abría la puerta y salí del cuarto.

Caminamos hacia la salida del instituto, cuando pase por el pasillo de hombres no pude evitar sentir una enorme punzada en el corazón.

Intente no pensar en nada, aunque con tantas cosas en la cabeza era misión imposible.

Llegamos a la salida y el taxi todavía no llegaba.

-Gracias.-dije mientras depositaba mis maletas en el suelo.

-No hay de que.-sonrió.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Mi ototo es muy estúpido.-comento a lo que le regresé a ver.-Tienes que entenderlo, es demasiado orgulloso.-

Asentí con la cabeza.

A lo lejos vimos la luz de un carro acercarse.

-Creo que ese es el taxi.-dijo mientras cogía las maletas.

Me limité a coger la maleta que estaba junto a mí.

-Te llamaré dentro de tres días.-afirmo.

-Eh… no sabes el número de la casa.-saqué en cuenta.

-Eso no importa, yo tengo mis contactos.-dijo con total seguridad.-¿Cómo crees que supe que estabas mal?-

Guardó las maletas en el portaequipaje y yo subía al carro, algo impresionada por lo último dicho.

-Adiós.-dije desde adentro mientras me despedía con la mano.

Él también alzó su mano y se despidió.

Cuando el taxi estaba lejos giré mi rostro y sentí como unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches.-dijo el conductor mientras me veía por el retrovisor.- ¿A dónde la llevo?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-Al aeropuerto por favor.-dije intentando sonreír.

Esa era una de las cosas que extrañaría de Tokio, la amabilidad de su gente.

-Con mucho gusto.-fijo su vista en el camino.

El transcurso del instituto al aeropuerto estuvo en silencio, cuando llegamos agradecía mientras pagaba y saqué mis maletas.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de espera, pregunté a un señor la hora y me dijeron que eran las 11:40

Me senté en una banca y, después de un par de minutos, escuché el llamado de aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo a Francia.

Era una llamada que dan 10 minutos antes de que el vuelo salga.

Cogí mis maletas y las cargué hasta el salón correspondiente.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, porque en un momento me vi a mi misma en el asiento del avión mirando por la ventanilla de este.

No pude evitar sentir una gran nostalgia mientras este despegaba y una que otra lágrima escapo mientras veía las luces de la ciudad desde lo alto.

Nunca creí que regresaría para irme tan rápido, nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así… jamás imaginé que decir adiós doliera tanto, pero así son las cosas.

Y realmente me duele tener que decir adiós, pero ya esta, ya lo hice y no pienso arrepentirme.

Cierro los ojos e inmediatamente imágenes de mis amigos vienen a mi mente.

Derrame la última lágrima de esta noche.

Sé que no será la última de mi vida, pero por lo menos sí la de esta noche.

**---------****Cambio de escenario… y cambio de narración.****-------------**

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos un chico rubio.

"_¿Dónde rayos se pudo haber metido ese teme?"_

Sí, había tenido que salir de la fiesta para buscarlo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la imagen que vio no le agrado para nada.

Ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo besando a Karin.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los separó.

Empujó a su amigo hacia un lado y a la zorr… esa hacia otro.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES SASUKE??!!-Le grito mientras se ponía frente a él.

-Dobe.-dijo el Uchiha mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Por si no lo notaste Sasuke y yo estábamos ocupados.-habló la pelirroja poniéndose a lado del rubio.

-Tú.-dijo mientras se volteaba para verla.-Te vas de mi cuarto.-cogió su brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta, abrió esta y empujó, por no decir tiro, afuera a Karin.-Eres una zorra.-agregó y antes de que ella pudiera replicar cerró la puerta.

Se giró para ver a su compañero.

-Por Dios Sasuke, ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?!-le reclamo acercándose a su compañero.

-Naruto, no grites.-decía mientras se volvía a tapar los oídos.

El rubio se acercó aún más a su compañero y lo examinó detenidamente.

-¡¡DIOS SANTO SASUKE!! ¡¡ESTÁS BORRACHO!!-Exclamó.

-Dobe, te dije que no gritaras.-dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba de su compañero.

-Eh, Sasuke, no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.-dijo mientras empujaba levemente a su compañero a lo que este cayó en su cama.- Por más borracho que estés no debiste haber traído a la zorr… esa de Karin al cuarto; no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba.-Decía el rubio mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.-Ustedes dos… uuhh.-se estremeció al imaginarse lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-Definitivamente no estuvo nada bien lo que hiciste.-dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero.- ¿Sasuke?, oye Sasuke ¿Me estás escuchando?-se acercó a su compañero y notó como este se había quedado dormido.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a la del Uchiha.

"_Sasuke no es de los que toman."_ Analizó la situación el rubio._" Pero esta noche se le pasaron las copitas con el ponche y de seguro algo más."_ Sí, el había visto como el Uchiha siempre había tenido un vaso en mano esta noche. _"Karin debió haber aprovechado como se encontraba para traérselo hasta acá y Kami sabrá que más quería hacer la muy zorr…"_ Volvió a estremecerse._ "Pero… ¿Por qué… por qué Sasuke había tomado tanto o mejor dicho, porque Sasuke había tomado?"_

Puso su mano en su quijada mientas analizaba mejor las cosas.

Le dio varias vueltas al asunto pero por más que intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica no la encontraba.

Se empezó a desesperar.

"_Veamos… No se le ha muerto ningún pariente, tiene buenas notas, su familia sigue bien económicamente, está bien de salud."_ Puso sus manos en su cabeza desesperado.

NO HABÍA RAZÓN LÓGICA QUE ÉL SUPIERA PARA QUE SASUKE ESTÉ ASÍ.

-Sa…-el rubio volteo a ver a su amigo. Había sido su imaginación o este estaba hablando dormido.-Sakura.-decía dormido este.-Sakura.-repetía levemente.

Lanzó otro suspiro, ahí estaba su respuesta… Sakura Haruno había sido la razón para que el este en esta situación.

Bueno, toda la culpa no se la llevaba Sakura, también tenía que atribuirle culpa a su amigo.

Cuantas veces vio a Sasuke intentando acercarse a ella, cuantas veces lo sorprendió perdido en sus pensamientos o viendo de lejos a Sakura, cuantas veces vio a su amigo parado en el pasillo de mujeres o en los lugares que ella sabía recorrer o cuando veía como el dudaba en llamarla a su celular… definitivamente fueron muchas veces las que vio a su amigo en esas situaciones.

Pero todo este conflicto se pudo haber resuelto si hubiera dejado el orgullo de lado y se hubiera acercado a ella.

Aunque nunca supo porque se separaron… Había intentado en más de una ocasión sacarle esa información a Sasuke, pero cada vez que se trataba el tema el Uchiha se ponía más frío que de costumbre.

Le había preguntado a Hinata, Ten-ten, Neji, Ino y hasta el mismo Lee si es que sabían algo, pero nada. Ninguno de los antes mencionados tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.

A Sakura la veía en los recesos y coincidían en una que otra materia. Hablaba con ella e intentaba sacarle alguna información… Pero con ella la cosa era peor que la de Sasuke… o bien su sonrisa se borraba casi de inmediato; cosa que no le gustaba a él, o ella buscaba alguna manera de salir huyendo.

Quería ayudarlos, quería que sus amigos se volvieran a llevar bien…

Después de tanto tiempo las cosas no se podían venir abajo así por así. Sí cuando tenían diez años y Sakura se fue a Francia siguieron siendo amigos… Recordaba perfectamente como iban a la casa de Sasuke o bien en la de él para reunirse alrededor de la computadora y ver a Sakura por la cámara Web, las horas que se pasaban hablando por teléfono con ella y como olvidar cuanto lo regañaban por eso. También recordaba la vez que entre Sasuke y él intentaron huir para después abordar un avión y, según ellos, llegar a Francia... los guardias del aeropuerto frustraron sus planes.

No, pero eso no fue lo mejor de todo. El premio nobel se lo llevaba el trato que había hecho con sus padres… Se paso un año entero estudiando para todos los exámenes, sacando buenas notas y siendo un hijo ejemplar para que su padre lo mandara de vacaciones a Francia… Todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al trato, sino fuera por el hecho de que los padres de Sakura decidieron pasar todas esas vacaciones en familia… en Hawái, casi se mata cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Todo eso no podía desaparecer.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer él para ayudarles cuando ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual estaban enojados?

No había forma… No había manera de que los pudiera ayudar.

Lanzó un suspiro; resignado y desilusionado.

Miró otra vez a su amigo, que al parecer estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sin pensarlo mucho decidió imitarlo.

Se quitó los zapatos, las medias, la molesta chaqueta y su camiseta. Cambio su pantalón por un calentador y se acostó en su cama… Al instante se quedó dormido, dejando toda su ropa esparcida por el cuarto.

Está de más decir que Neji lo mataría cuando viera el desorden que había formado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, a mí la verdad se me hizo un poco corto pero así salío… Espero que les guste.**

**Y dejen reviews para continuar el fic… Ya saben cómo es el trato, más reviews más rápido actualizo…**

**Nos vemos y cuídense todos n.n**


	12. ¡¡NO ESTÁ!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tengo que aceptar la cruda realidad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Información básica: **Cada que este en _cursiva_ es un pensamiento del personaje. Cada que este entre –rayas.- es un diálogo. En letra normal puede ser narración o sentimiento del personaje.

**Primeramente quiero pedir perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero el regreso a clases, el curso, los deberes y exámenes, el fic, los videos… Todo se me vino encima y consumió mi tiempo… De verdad lo siento!!!**

**Ahora, después de mi exhaustiva disculpa, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos q se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic y dejar un review:**

_Hikari x Takeru_

_pandiux7_

_sunmy_

_Crystal Butterfly 92_

_Mizuuu_

_Pau-chan22_

_saku saku uchiha  
_

**Les agradezco por haberme dejado un review… Ahora si a lo importante y por lo que algunos esperaron… La continuación aquí está, de mi para ustedes con mucho cariño… jaja hice mucho drama pero aquí esta: **

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Más que amigos.**_

**¡¡¡No está!!!**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún tenía sueño pero la costumbre de levantarse temprano había hecho que se despertara.

Se sentó en su cama y restregó sus ojos.

Escuchó un sonido, giró su rostro y vio a una castaña moverse en la cama de al lado.

Rió levemente y volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado, esperando encontrarse ahí con su otra compañera.

Sin embargo la cama estaba vacía, algo desordenada pero vacía.

Rápidamente se paró y empezó a mover a su amiga.

-Ten-ten.-Decía mientras movía su brazo.-Ten-ten, despierta.-la chica parecía perezosa de levantarse.-Ten-ten, Sakura no está.-

La castaña se sentó de golpe, algo que por cierto dejó impresionada a su amiga, miró hacia los lados y comprobó que lo que decía era verdad.

Se paró y camino hacia la mini cómoda de Sakura.

-Hinata, busca en el baño.-Intentaba no perder las esperanzas.

Abrió los cajones y estaban vacíos; miró el estante y lo mismo.

Se giró rápidamente, esperando que su compañera trajera una buena noticia pero esta solo negó con la cabeza.

Durante unos segundos se miraron la una a la otra hasta que la castaña fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó la peli- azul a su amiga.

-Decirle a los chicos a ver si saben algo.-

-Te acompaño.-Dijo Hinata mientras se ponía junto a esta

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al de hombres, buscaron el de los chicos y empezaron a golpear la puerta.

Golpearon una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces hasta que al fin abrieron.

-¡¡¿QUIÉN DEM…?!!-Se impresiono tanto al verlas ahí.-Ten-ten.-Dijo al ver a la castaña frente a él en pijama.

-Neji.-Pronunció ella mientras entraba a la habitación de los hombres y miraba hacia todos los lados, Hinata entro detrás de ella.

-Hinata busca en el baño.-se apresuro a decir la castaña.

-Etto… Busca tú.-No se atrevía a entrar al baño de los hombres.

Ten-ten no refunfuño, entró al baño de hombres revisó y después salió de ahí negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Neji muy confundido.

-Es que…es que…-Escucharon un sonido y después vieron una melena rubia levantarse de la cama.

Naruto se paró, estiró los brazos, bostezo y después de todo eso se dio cuenta de que habían unas chicas en su habitación.

-¿Hinata? ¿Ten-ten?-Estaba un poco confundido e impresionado.

Hinata se tapo su cara totalmente roja con las manos y Ten-ten se sonrojo levemente mientras volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado, pero para su mala suerte vio en las mismas circunstancias a Neji… ¿Cómo no se había percatado de ello al principio? Agacho su mirada al suelo.

-¿Eh?-el rubio no entendía la reacción de ellas.

-Podrían por favor ponerse unas camisetas.-Dijo Ten-ten mientras miraba el piso.

Neji sonrió con cierto orgullo mientras Naruto seguía confundido.

-Primero dígannos que pasa.-El genio se acercó a Ten-ten.

El sonrojo se le quito totalmente mientras alzaba el rostro.

-Es que… Ella… sus cosas… La buscamos en el baño… También en el suyo… nada.-Decía Ten-ten nerviosa

Hinata quitó las manos de su rostro.-Me desperté… No la vi… no quería despertar… Fui al baño y nada… no está…-Termino de decir, dejando totalmente confundido a los chicos.

En la cama de al lado se escucho cierto ruido y vieron a un pelinegro moverse, después de un rato este se levanto aún con su traje puesto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó molesto por tanto ruido.

-¡¡SAKURA NO ESTÁ!!-Dijo Ten-ten alzando la voz.-¡¡¡NO ESTÁN SUS COSAS, SU ROPA Y ELLA!!!-

-Desapareció.-Dijo Hinata notablemente triste.-Cuando desperté no la vi, fui a ver a Ten-ten pero ella no quería despertar; después de un rato yo la busque en el baño y no estaba… Buscamos aquí y no está…-Se explicó.

-¡¡ITACHI!!-Grito Ten-ten mientras se volteaba para ver a Hinata.-¡¡Itachi debe de saber algo!!-Como alma que se lleva el diablo salieron corriendo de ahí directo al pasillo de terceros.

Ten-ten empezó a golpear la puerta de Itachi con desesperación, tanto así que no se percato cuando ya la abrió, dio un golpe y se topo con el pecho desnudo del Uchiha.

-I… ta…chi.-Dijo notablemente sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa Ten-ten, Hinata? ¿Naruto?-Sí, el rubio también había salido corriendo a verlo.

-Itachi dime que Sakura está contigo.-Dijo Naruto.-No, espera, no me digas que está contigo porque te mato… Mejor dime que sabes dónde está.-Hablaba apresuradamente y contradiciéndose a sí mismo.

-Oh, ustedes se refieren a dónde está Sakura.-Fingió sorpresa.-Pues sí, sí sé dónde está.-sonrió.

-¿Dónde?-Preguntaron a la misma vez Naruto, Ten-ten y Hinata.

-En su casa.-respondió tranquilamente.

La cara de confusión que pusieron todos se hizo lo bastante notable y chistosa cómo para que él se riera.

-Bueno, más bien regreso a su país.-Aclaro.

Naruto no se lo creía, Hinata estaba impresionada y Ten-ten atónita.

-¡¡Eso es mentira!!-Dijo rápidamente el rubio.- ¡¡Ella no se puede haber ido así por así… No puede!!-

-Naruto.-Intentó tranquilizarlo.-Sakura tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver y tuvo que irse… Fueron por circunstancias de fuerza mayor.-

El rubio no hacía caso a las palabras que decía.

-¡¡Ni siquiera se despidió!!-Estaba anonado.-¡¡Ella no nos haría algo así, no lo haría!!-

-Naruto.-Hinata intervino.-Sera mejor tranquilizarnos y ver las cosas con cabeza fría.-

-¿Cuándo volverá?-Pregunto sin hacer caso a las palabras de su novia.

Itachi se quedó callado.

-Maldición!!-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y después volvía a ver al Uchiha mayor.-Tú lo sabías desde antes, ¿Cierto?-

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Y por qué no nos dijiste nada??-La mirada del rubio denotaba ira combinada con dolor.

-Sakura me pidió que no dijera nada… Dijo que resolvería sus asuntos.-Pensó dos veces lo que iba a decir.-Y que no se preocuparan, que ella estaría bien.-

-Pero eso no…-Interrumpieron la siguiente queja.

-Eso significa que regresara.-Habló la castaña.-Sí, porque dijo que resolvería sus asuntos y que no nos preocupáramos… Significa que regresara.-Sacaba conclusiones adelantadas.

-Entonces Sakura regresara.-El rubio estaba animado.-Uff… Ya me había preocupado.-

Itachi no sabía qué hacer… Sakura no le había dicho que regresaría pero tampoco que no, así que prefirió callar.

-Perdón Itachi, pero el hecho de saber que Sakura se fue me puso muy nervioso.-Naruto se estaba disculpando.

Hinata estaba un poco confundida, no creía que eso era lo que había querido decir Itachi sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que sea cierto… Pero viendo la felicidad de Naruto ella también se despreocupo.

-Gracias por todo Itachi y perdón por molestarte.-Dijo Ten-ten mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a su cuarto.

-Nos vemos.-Naruto se despedía junto con Hinata.

Neji, que por cierto no había dicho nada, fue de vuelta a su cuarto con el mismo pensamiento que su novia.

Solo una persona se quedó en aquel pasillo, observando fijamente los ojos de su hermano.

-Ototo.-Dijo Itachi un tanto sorprendido.

-Itachi.-Su tono de voz era frío.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver como actuaba… Aunque no eran los hermanos más unidos de este mundo tampoco se odiaban tanto como para tratarse así de fríamente el uno al otro.- ¿Tú también viniste por lo de Sakura…?-Observó a su hermano de arriba abajo.- ¿Sigues con la misma ropa de ayer?-Aquello fue una burla.

-¿Lo que dijo Ten-ten es verdad?-Su pregunta fue directa.

-Preocupado??-

-No tengo razones para estarlo… Y peor si es por culpa de ella.-Intentaba que sonara cierto.

-Cuando te lo creas me avisas, hasta entonces hablamos.-Sonrió para después cerrar la puerta dejando del otro lado a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor solo bufó levemente mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

No tenía porque preocuparse, ella solo se había ido a resolver unos asuntos en su país y después regresaría; pero lo último eran solo hipótesis.

La cabeza le empezaba a doler y maldijo en voz baja el hecho de haber tomado tanto.

Lo maldijo por tres grandes razones:

La primera era que ayer a causa de su embriaguez se dejó seducir por la vulgar de Karin. El hecho de haberla besado le daba asco, pero más asco sentía al imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Naruto no los detenía… Habría cometido un error que jamás se perdonaría.

La segunda fue que Naruto lo haya encontrado en esa situación; claro que le agradecía que lo hubiera detenido pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo encontrara borracho y besándose con Karin.

Y la tercera era la maldita resaca que sentía en esos momentos.

Y la culpa toda la tenía Haruno Sakura.

Giró el rostro algo molesto al recordar la noche anterior.

Primero el hecho de que se haya encontrado deslumbrante aquella noche, eso le había gusta en cierto modo pero el solo imaginarse como la verían los demás hombres lo molesto. Segundo el tener que soportar como otros la sacaban a bailar mientras él solo la observaba, y lo peor era que ella no se negaba. Tercero el hecho de que haya bailado con su propio hermano, Itachi. Y por último cuando la vio en la mesa de bocadillos; estaba tan molesto y con algunas copitas demás que no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de rencor… Para después arrepentirse de ello al ver como ella agachaba la mirada.

Y para empeorar aún más las cosas… Despertarse escuchando que Sakura había desaparecido. En aquel momento su mente se debatía entre la preocupación, la ira, el dolor de cabeza, los nervios y hasta el miedo.

Sí, toda la culpa la había tenido ella

Pero ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparse… Ella regresaría y eso era lo importante.

Sin embargo las cosas no cambiarían, él por su orgullo no le dirigiría la palabra y ella por razones que desconocía.

Quería entenderla, quería comprenderla y decirle que lo que dijo ya había quedado en el pasado… Aunque en ese momento le dolió y hasta sintió un poco de rencor y odio mas aquel sentimiento hacía ella había hecho que todo quedase en el olvido.

Pero el orgullo le impedía acercársele, aquel maldito orgullo que hacía que cada vez que la miraba recordara las palabras que había dicho.

Rodo los ojos fastidiado; últimamente pensaba demasiado las cosas…No, lo que realmente le fastidiaba era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Hmp.-Emitió aquel sonido mostrando su disgusto, aunque no hubiera nadie cerca de él.

Continúo su camino hacia su cuarto, intentando en lo posible no pensar en Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun.-Oyó una voz a su izquierda.

Maldijo mentalmente el haberse encontrado con ella.

-Sasuke-kun.-Sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazo, como reacción lo movió haciendo que la persona que se había colgado de él se alejara bruscamente.

Giró su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Karin?-Pregunto con total frialdad.

-Eh… Yo quería ver si es que esta noche quieres salir a dar una vuelta conmigo.-

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?-

-Pues…-Sonrío pícaramente.-Para terminar lo de anoche.-

La miró…

"_Dios Santo. Debí haber tomado mucho"_ Sí, porque para no acordarse de la actitud tan repulsiva de Karin debía haber estado más que borracho.

Y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias…

La mayor de todas…

Soportar a Karin…

No, eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer y lo solucionaría de una manera simple.

-Karin lo de anoche fue un error.-Así es como Uchiha Sasuke intentaba mostrarse cordial… Era algo en lo cual tenía que trabajar.

-No Sasukito lo de anoche no fue un error.-Karin intentaba sonar seductora.-Fue…-

-Producto del alcohol.-Interrumpió… Para él no había sido nada más que eso y jamás sería más que eso.-Ahora, si no te molesta, me voy a mi cuarto.-Procuraba no perder sus modales.

Empezó a dar un par de pasos cuando…

-¡¡Claro que me molesta!!-

Se volteo y la miro.

Pensó durante unos segundos si lo que iba a decir estaba bien, si no debía ser amable y gentil por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

La observó durante unos segundos más y recordó un hecho anteriormente ocurrido.

-Pues no me importa.-Fue totalmente frío y mencionó con odio cada palabra que dijo.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el pasillo dejando atrás a una estática zorr… que digo, Karin.

La verdad lo que había recordado había hecho que su odio hacía Karin regresara… Porque el solo hecho de recordar a Sakura llorando por culpa de ella hacía que se enfurezca.

Llegó a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y…

-También ahí.-Un castaño señalaba sentado desde su cama una parte del cuarto.

-Ya lo había visto genio.-Mientras un rubio recogía ¿ropa, papeles, y… cuadernos?

Algo confundido miró hacia el castaño que solo sonreía.

-Ah, y no te olvides que también hay debajo de las camas, en el baño y el escritorio.-Sonreía aún más ampliamente.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué yo tengo que recoger todo?-

-Porque la ropa y los cuadernos son tuyos.-

-Eso ya lo sé pero y los papeles.-

-Tú los tiraste.-Contesto simplemente.-Acuérdate cuando jugabas a atinarle al tacho de basura.-

-Hmp…-El rubio solo giró su rostro mientras recogía la ropa que la noche anterior había dejado regada en el piso.

-El refrán es cierto…"El vago trabaja doble."-Neji era malvado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Naruto está arreglando el desorden que él formo.-Sonrío aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Y él está disfrutando del espectáculo.-Reprocho Naruto mientras recogía su pantalón.

Sasuke solo miró al rubio, miró a Neji y se recostó en su cama.

El Hyuga lo miró un rato.

-¿No crees que deberías bañarte… y cambiarte de ropa?-

El pelinegro solo volvió a sentarse, observo un poco disgustado a Neji y caminó hacia la ducha cogiendo en el camino una toalla.

-Ah, también hay bajo el colchón.-Le dijo el Hyuga a Naruto.

El rubio se paro enfadado.

-Ya lo sé.-Dijo mientras soltaba todas las cosas que había recogido.

Neji solo volvió a sonreír con superioridad mientras Naruto se reprochaba mentalmente el haber dejado caer todas las cosas.

-Debí haber organizado todas las cosas antes.-

-No es por presumir pero… Te lo dije.-

"_Oh claro, eso no es presumir…"_

-Este no es mi día.-Susurró el rubio.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices?-Sonrío el castaño.

_Continuará…_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Este es el capítulo q me demore tanto, tanto en publicarlo… Pero al fin de cuentas lo publique y no lo abandone… Ni lo voy a abandonar…**_

_**Con esto me despido sin asegurarles cuando volveré a actualizar, así q ténganme paciencia… Si gustan.**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense ^.^ **_


End file.
